Sekirei: El Ashikabi de Remnant
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Jaune Arc habia sido humillado antes de siquiera ir a Beacon, deseando ser mas fuerte su deseo es respondido. Siendo transportado a un mundo distinto a Remant, sin embargo es en ese lugar donde Jaune Arc tendra la oportunidad de ser mas fuerte para cumplir sus sueños.. y de conocer el amor gracias esas chicas conocidas como Sekirei... Jaune/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Jaune Arc.**

 **-Remnant, Ciudad de Vale (RWBY no Sekai)-**

La ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos era un lugar que merecía ser llamado 'ciudad' por su tamaño y población. Y en un mundo como este el que una ciudad como esta pueda existir era algo remarcable.

En una de las calles de esta ciudad se estaba dando una escena bien peculiar.

Un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba en frente de dos tipos en sus veinte que lucían como típicos delincuentes, aunque ellos no se molestaban en ocultar sus rostros, aunque por lo similar se notaba que eran un hermano mayor y uno menor con solo un año de diferencia en edades. Lo notable aquí era que un viejo se encontraba nerviosamente mirando la escena mientras él apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

"¿Realmente dijiste que nos detengamos?" Pregunto en irritación el mayor al ver como de la nada ese chico interrumpió lo que iba a ser 'dinero fácil' para él y su hermano.

"No te preocupes hermano, mira su arma, de seguro es de esos que ni pueden crear un arma decente," Se burló el hermano menor al ver a la espada que se encontraba con el chico rubio, "Sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir lastimado,".

"Y será mejor que ustedes dos dejen a este pobre anciano en paz," Respondió el chico rubio a los dos delincuentes.

Aun si su arma era una reliquia todavía continuaba siendo un arma que él podía usar para enfrentar a esos dos tipos.

Ese chico había partido desde su hogar hace muy poco, sin embargo él no se había ido por un rato… sino por lo que sería un largo tiempo dependiendo de cómo le fuese.

Y en medio de una calle que estaba vacía por ser temprano en la mañana fue que ese chico rubio se encontró con una escena que el simplemente no pudo ignorar. Se trataba de un solitario viejo con bastón siendo acorralado contra una muralla por dos delincuentes.

Sin embargo fue ahí que nuestro chico rubio se encontró por accidente con esa escena mientras el buscaba su camino hacia el transporte que lo llevaría a cierta Academia.

El nombre de ese chico de grandes sueños era… Jaune Arc. Un chico que se estaba dirigiendo hacia Beacon en unas circunstancias diferentes a las del resto. Verán, lo que sucede con Jaune es que él no estaba yendo hacia Beacon para convertirse en un Cazador como todos los demás ya que en su caso había ciertas 'anomalías'.

La principal de ella era que sus papeles para entrar eran falsos ya que él ni siquiera había ido a una escuela para recibir el entrenamiento básico… básicamente él nunca hubiese sido aceptado al solo ser un chico sin entrenamiento por lo que tuvo que aceptar que la única manera de entrar debía ser… por medios ilegales aun cuando le doliese el tener que recurrir a eso.

Sin embargo todo era en pos de su sueño… el esperaba poder convertirse en un gran héroe en este peligroso mundo de Remnant, aun cuando ese trabajo no diese muchas esperanzas de vida. Jaune admiraba a su ancestros que fueron grandes héroes y el deseaba ser uno también aun cuando fuese peligroso.

Quizás cuando fuese un gran héroe y él le revelase a los demás la verdad ya no importaría por lo poderoso que él se hubiese vuelto.

"Escucha muy bien mocoso, mi hermano y yo somos los mejores de esta sección de la ciudad," Advirtió el hermano mayor, "Sabemos lo que hacemos y se nota que tú no te ves para nada fuerte," Dijo el hermano mayor mientras el menor asintió.

Sin embargo Jaune no iba a dejar que esos delincuentes se continuasen menospreciándolo de tal forma.

"Pues ahora verán lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser," Y con eso Jaune desenfundo su escudo y espada y se lanzó en contra de los dos delincuentes que en respuesta sacaron sus propias armas las cuales eran una combinación de una pistola y una espada.

Lo que siguió fue… algo que ni merecía ser descrito. Ya que Jaune fue simplemente superado y derrotado por esos delincuentes. Al final el término con sus ropas dañadas y con moretones y cortes en su piel y por último derribado en el suelo.

Aun siendo unos simples criminales esos dos tipos eran personas con experiencia en lo que hacían. Después de todo ser un criminal en un lugar como esta ciudad no era fácil considerando que en cualquier momento algún cazador pudiese aparecer para reprenderlos.

En otras palabras ellos debían ser fuertes por eso mismo además de tener mucha experiencia en peleas debido al lugar en el que ellos asaltaban y el peligroso mundo en donde ellos vivían.

Al final… para horror y vergüenza de Jaune, el viejo que Jaune intento ayudar término dándoles su dinero a los dos delincuentes para que dejasen de golpear al rubio Arc, aunque igualmente el viejo les iba a dar su dinero porque él no podía hacer nada contra dos jóvenes con armas como esas.

"Por favor aquí tienen todo mi dinero, solo dejen de atacar a ese chico," Pidió el viejo mientras les ofreció su monedero a los delincuentes.

Jaune se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, ¡¿Qué clase de héroe esperaba ser si era tan debil?!... al final el viejo a quien debía proteger tuvo que venir en su rescate

"Bueno igualmente era lo que vinimos a hacer," Dijo el delincuente mayor mientras tomo el monedero.

"Aun así pensé que ese chico iba a durar más por lo confiado que se veía," Comento el delincuente meno, quien retiro su pie de la espalda de Jaune, "Pero incluso sus armas no son nada del otro mundo, demasiado retro como valer algo," Dijo el delincuente menor luego de ver a Crocea Mors, la cual estaba en el suelo.

"Seguramente debe ser uno de esos chicos que cree ser un Cazador aun cuando solo pretende que un arma es suficiente," Fue la conclusión a la que llego el mayor. Después de todo la falta de aura curando sus heridas decía que ese chico no sabía ni lo más básico.

El rubio Arc quería gritarles que no era cierto, el no creía ser un cazador, ¡quería ser un cazador, quería ser un héroe, quería ser fuerte! Para proteger a los débiles, para honrar a sus ancestros

"O puede que uno de aquellos que ni siquiera pudo ser un cazador por la falta de potencial," Ofreció el menor como otra opción válida.

"Mi hermano y yo fuimos una vez dos estudiantes en una Academia de Cazadores, sin embargo nos expulsaron por problemas de actitud y ahora nos ganamos la vida robando," La razón por la que el hermano mayor le contaba a Jaune esto era… para dejar en claro quiénes eran los más fuertes aquí.

De hecho incluso ellos pudieron ver que Jaune no poseía algo tan básico como el aura, por lo que para los hermanos el rubio era únicamente un chico jugando a ser un Cazador.

"Deberías dejar de pretender ser un Cazador o sino la próxima vez que hagas algo como eso vas a morir," Y con esas palabras del hermano mayor los dos delincuentes abandonaron la escena.

No hubo particular razón para que el hermano mayor le contase eso a Jaune, sin embargo quizás el ver al rubio tan determinado a ayudar al viejo hizo que el hermano mayor recordase un poco de… sus días de estudiante con su hermano y a la gente tan idealista que estuvo en donde ellos estudiaron.

Después de que los dos delincuentes se fuesen llevándose consigo el dinero del viejo, únicamente Jaune y dicho viejo quedaron juntos. Jaune todavía continuaba lastimado en el suelo y con su arma al lado suyo… y a decir verdad el rubio no tenía deseo alguno de levantarse en estos momentos.

Jaune podía sentir las lágrimas a punto de salir… él sabía que él era más débil que los demás y que el ser derrotado sería algo común.

Pero el haber perdido de esa manera… realmente fue un duro golpe para su autoestima. Ni siquiera él había puesto un pie en Beacon y la vida ya le estaba mostrando su falta de nivel. Se volvió peor cuando el viejo que Jaune intento ayudar solamente mostro lastima por el en lugar de enojo.

Jaune esperaba… no, deseaba que hubiera estado enojado, no quería su lastima.

"Joven yo sé que deseaste ayudarme, pero hubiese sido mejor si no te hubieras entrometido cuando claramente te superaban en número y habilidad" Dijo con un suspiro el viejo al que Jaune intento (Y fallo) en ayudar, "Hubiese sido mejor que ellos me robasen mi dinero en lugar de que alguien más resultase lastimado por eso, chicos como tú no duran mucho en este mundo si no tiene el poder para acompañar tus objetivos, te lo digo por experiencia,"

El viejo observo con lastima a Jaune quien seguía sin levantarse, se encontraba temblando, quizás estaba furioso consigo mismo o quizás estaba a punto de llorar.

Jaune sentía todo eso y mucho más, vergüenza, ira y tristeza eran las más fuertes de ellas.

"te daré un consejo joven, algo que mi hermano solía decirme hace muchos años" Jaune no levanto sus rostro pero el viejo sentía que le prestaba atención "este mundo… Remnant se rige por el poder, el mundo es cruel, hay gente buena y mala y por eso aquel que tenga poder decide cómo se hacen las cosas y forjan sus propios caminos, usando su fuerza para salvar o para destruir" el viejo le dio una última mirada a la forma derribada del joven Arc y se dio la vuelta para irse.

En sus años de vida ese viejo había visto como gente como Jaune iba a toda clase de grandes desafíos para ayudar a los demás, incluso su padre y hermano fueron por ese camino… únicamente para terminar perdiendo o incluso muriendo. En el mundo de Remnant si uno deseaba ayudar a los demás entonces se debía ser fuerte primero.

Al menos el viejo admitiría que chicos como el eran pocos, era bueno que todavía existiesen jóvenes como esos en este mundo ya que no cualquiera podía ponerse en peligro para ayudar a los demás, a pesar de no tener un nivel de habilidad muy grande ese joven tenía el corazón de un héroe, si se volvía fuerte el viejo sentía que ese chico haría grandes logros, pero… lo malo fue que no se lo dijo a Jaune por temor que esas palabras de aliento hiciesen que el joven rubio intentase una vez más algo como eso por lo que Jaune se quedó sin palabras de apoyo para él.

El viejo dejo el lugar con un último pensamiento, ¿el joven se levantara y volverá a intentar convertirse en cazador o aceptara la dura verdad y abandonar?

Jaune entonces se quedó solo en el suelo por unos minutos, aquella calle siguió estando vacía. Y eventualmente Jaune encontró la fuerza para volver a levantarse.

Después de recuperarse y sacudir su ropa Jaune decidió a pesar de todo continuar con su camino, aun con su orgullo lastimado… aunque por unos momentos ganas no le faltaron para querer regresar a casa con sus hermanas quienes siempre encontraban la forma de hacerle sonreír y hacerle sentir mejor.

"Está bien Jaune… un héroe debe pasar por dificultades y desafíos que se podrán superar una vez ese héroe sea más fuerte…" Se decía a si mismo Jaune, tratando de asegurarse a sí mismo que lo que paso fue algo que le pasaba a todos y que no pasaría una vez el fuese más fuerte.

Jaune se repetía una y otra vez esa frase en su cabeza como un mantra, la amarga derrota le afecto con mucha fuerza a Jaune y las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

Quizás no era la mejor manera de iniciar su camino hacia Beacon… pero aun así Jaune quería ir, ya había llegado muy lejos como para que un incidente como este le haga rendirse.

Y así caminando por aquella calle vacía tratando de borrar las lágrimas de amargura… Jaune miro algo peculiar en el cielo, un objeto había pasado a una gran velocidad por ese cielo azul.

Una estrella fugaz, Jaune pudo reconocer que fue una estrella fugaz lo que paso por el cielo.

Jaune recordó cuando una de sus hermanas le dijo que si alguna vez el veía una estrella fugaz como esa entonces él debía pedir rápidamente un deseo para que se cumpliese.

Y claro después de sufrir una derrota como esa… solo había un deseo que el joven rubio podía llegar a tener, el tener lo que le faltaba para llegar a ser lo que el soñaba ser.

"Por favor, por favor, !YO... YO DESEO SER MÁS FUERTE, DESEO SER FUERTE PARA SER UN HÉROE¡" Fue el deseo que Jaune grito a aquella estrella fugaz. Así es, lo que Jaune quería era ser más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sufrir derrotas como esa y poder salvar a otros.

Aunque Jaune sabía que solo desearlo sería inútil ya que no había manera de que mágicamente una estrella fugaz le diese la fuerza para enfrentar a Beacon. Sin embargo el no sentía que nada se perdiese al intentar.

Lo que Jaune no supo era que si el realmente lo deseaba, entonces eso que él deseaba le seria dado… únicamente de la forma que el menos lo esperaba aun si el resultado final era aquello que el buscaba.

Cuando Jaune abrió sus ojos para mirar hacia donde se había encontrado aquella estrella fugaz… el noto para su sorpresa que ahora la estrella fugaz estaba dando vueltas en el cielo… hasta que comenzó a dirigirse hacia cierta dirección.

"Se está moviendo… y porque parece que se dirige hacia… ¿¡Aquí!?" Y con un tono y mirada de terror absoluto Jaune vio como la 'estrella fugaz' a la cual él había pedido un deseo iba directo hacia él.

Al ver como esa estrella fugaz iba hacia él, el rubio hizo lo más lógico… ¡Se puso a correr!

De hecho era tal el pánico de Jaune que él ni siquiera pidió ayuda, tan solo enfoco todas sus energías en correr lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo esa calle ahora se encontraba vacía por lo que nadie más había visto lo que estaba ocurriendo y por eso mismo Jaune no podía pedir ayuda. Realmente era como si unas circunstancias se hubiesen dado para que Jaune Arc terminase solo en esta situación… quizás esto era a lo que unos llamaban 'destino'.

Y como ese 'destino' se estaba realizando Jaune no tenía muchas oportunidades para escapar.

El rubio se tropezó en el piso después de correr unos cuantos pasos debido a su estado de pánico. Esa acción sello su destino ya que él no podría escapar ahora. La estrella fugaz se acercaba más y más en aquella calle vacía.

"¿¡Pero porque me tiene que pasar esto!?" Grito el joven Arc en desesperación a nadie en específico, pero él quería sacar eso de su sistema. Viendo que su final era inminente lo último que Jaune pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que todo ocurriese rápido.

¿Porque las cosas tenían que terminar así? ¿Acaso el simple deseo de querer poder estaba mal?, ¿este era su castigo?

Lo último que Jaune Arc pudo ver… fue una brillante luz.

Después de eso el ya no estaba ahí, lo único que quedo en esa calle de Vale fue una calle vacía.

Antes de siquiera poder poner sus pies en Beacon, Jaune Arc había abandonado el mundo de Remnant.

Jaune deseaba poder ya que él seguía siendo alguien débil para los estándares de este mundo. Y si bien los humanos del lugar a donde el iría a parar no eran realmente nada especial… sin embargo aun si los humanos eran simples humanos, en ese lugar donde Jaune termino existían seres con un poder que excedía al de los humanos.

Como fuese que Jaune ganase el poder que él deseaba en ese lugar dependería solamente de Jaune… y con quien él se encontrase en el lugar a donde él iba a ir.

En ese caso era ciertamente posible para Jaune el volverse más fuerte como él lo deseaba… aunque para lograrlo él tendría que atravesar un largo camino en donde no solo ganaría madurez como guerrero sino también madurez romántica y emocional.

 **-Shinto Teito, (Sekirei no Sekai)-**

Si bien este lugar donde nos encontramos… este mundo donde los humanos también viven es similar en ciertos aspectos a Remnant, al final era un mundo distinto. No habían Grimms que amenazasen a la humanidad ni tampoco Faunus para que hubiese un conflicto sobre raza.

Para muchos este mundo era un lugar más seguro para la humanidad que Remnant lo era, aunque para otros era un mundo mucho más peligroso que Remnant debido a que precisamente la humanidad era libre de hacer lo que quisiese al no tener amenazas como los Grimms.

Fuera como fuera un mundo como este podría resultar extraño a primera vista para una persona de Remnant… y aun siendo un mundo distinto realmente una persona que venia del peligroso y misterioso mundo de Remnant se encontraba aquí.

Esa persona era por supuesto Jaune Arc, un chico que podía llegar a ser un poco torpe pero que a la vez poseía una gran voluntad, de entre todas las personas jóvenes de Remnant el término en una situación que nadie se creería si él lo contaba.

El lugar donde nos encontramos es un parque común y corriente.

Y debajo de un árbol en el centro del parque… se encontraba durmiendo cierto rubio.

En el fondo en una ciudad tan grande y llena de gente la imagen de un chico durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol no hubiese sido nada inusual si uno consideraba su edad y lo ocupado que estaban los chicos como esos con la educación y todo por lo que tomarse un descanso como ese no estaba nada de mal.

Aunque otros hubiesen fruncido el ceño y murmurado sobre como un chico joven estaba perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo en lugar de hacer algo productivo con su tiempo.

Y finalmente otros lo hubiesen visto simplemente como un joven chico extranjero disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

Jaune se encontraba durmiendo en ese parque bajo la sombra de ese árbol, aun cuando su último recuerdo fue ser perseguido y luego golpeado por esa estrella fugaz.

Lo curioso aquí era su apariencia ya que si bien Jaune se veía como siempre… su cuerpo ya no mostraba las heridas y moretones que le dejaron esos dos delincuentes y su ropa tampoco se encontraba rota. En otras palabras Jaune ahora se veía en perfecta condición como si nada le hubiese ocurrido.

Por otra parte estando ahí fue que el rubio comenzó a lentamente abrir sus ojos… primero el miro hacia arriba en confusión al ver que él estaba… todavía con vida y aparentemente en una sola pieza.

Jaune miro hacia arriba y lo único que pudo ver era un árbol dándole sombra para taparlo de los rayos del sol.

Él se quedó varios segundos ahí quieto, simplemente mirando a las ramas y hojas del árbol que cubrían los rayos del sol de impactar su piel. Eso no le importaba lo más mínimo ya que su mente estaba ocupada con algo mucho más importante.

"¿Realmente fui golpeado por una estrella fugaz?" Finalmente el rubio se hizo aquella pregunta a si mismo con un poco de dificultad en creer que realmente eso ocurrió… y que él estaba vivo para recordarlo. Algo más irreal no podía haber.

¿Un sueño? ¿Quizás todo lo que había pasado desde que el vio la estrella fugaz era un sueño? ¿Quizás él había quedado inconsciente después de la paliza que le dieron esos delincuentes y el viejo que el intento ayudar lo llevo a un parque?

"…No, las palabras de lastima de ese señor se sentían bien reales…" Suspiro Jaune, reconociendo que aun si él quería que esa fuese su verdad, tristemente no iba a pasar. Su verdad era que ese señor le tuvo lastima.

Jaune entonces miro con más atención a sus alrededores y vio que si era un parque en medio de la ciudad… aunque esta no se veía como la Ciudad de Vale.

"Creo que esto no es la parte de la ciudad en donde yo estaba… el lugar se veía diferente," Dijo a sí mismo el rubio después de ver con más claridad las afueras del parque desde su posición.

Viendo que nada se ganaba quedándose ahí Jaune decidió simplemente caminar para continuar con su meta original de llegar hacia Beacon.

Sin embargo mientras el caminaba el rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

"Un momento… algo se siente distinto…" Murmuro Jaune quien se detuvo a medio camino de su caminata al sentir que había algo diferente... casi como si su cuerpo se sintiese más ligero…

Pero eso no era posible, después de todo el llevaba con él un arma que tenía un peso considerable…

…o quizás no…

"¡No puede ser, perdí mi armadura y mi espada!" Exclamo un sorprendido Jaune al darse cuenta porque se sentía más ligero al caminar.

Efectivamente Crocea Mors y la armadura protegía el pecho del rubio simplemente se había desvanecido de un segundo para otro.

¿Acaso alguien se las robo mientras él estaba inconsciente? Fuese como fuese eso solo significaba que Jaune estaba en una situación mucho más complicada ahora.

"Ahora ni siquiera puedo mostrarme en Beacon…" Murmuro un triste Jaune al ver como poco a poco sus sueños comenzaban a colapsar. De hecho le falto poco para colapsar en sus rodillas y mirar al suelo miserablemente.

Cada cazador en existencia poseía al menos un arma según lo que Jaune sabía. Es por eso que aún una reliquia como Crocea Mors aun servía a pesar de ya no ser mucho comparado con las armas modernas.

Jaune usaba esa espada principalmente por ser lo único que él podía permitirse obtener como arma.

Y eso que aparte de los papeles falsos el resto de las mesadas acumuladas de Jaune se fueron a esa armadura de pecho…

Si bien la mayoría de su dinero se fue hacia ese tipo que le falsifico sus papeles, lo poco que le quedo a Jaune fue para pagarle a otro tipo para hacerle esa armadura con el fin de proteger su cuerpo. Como la armadura que protegía su pecho no era un arma el costo para crearla era más barato al solo buscar protección.

Lo mejor fue como el arma de su ancestro estaba por ahí, Jaune no tuvo problemas en conseguir un arma ya que él no podría pagar por una mejor. Aun siendo vieja y una reliquia, todavía funcionaba y era bastante fácil de usar… era lo que Jaune pudo alcanzar y ahora también su única arma había desaparecido.

Y precisamente por ser una reliquia de su familia… no era exactamente un arma reemplazable aun cuando no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

De hecho por la historia y durabilidad el Crocea Mors de que Jaune robo podría valer mucho dinero… lo que nuevamente mostraba que esa arma era única a su manera ya que ahora no se hacían armas como esa.

De un momento para otro los problemas de Jaune únicamente continuaban creciendo.

"Uhhh… ahora ni puedo volver a casa ya que se armara la grande si mis padres se enteran de que perdí esa arma…" Y poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a verse más difíciles para Jaune.

Si bien aquella arma no iba a ser usada por lo pronto dentro de lo que su familia sabia… igual se iba a notar que ya no estaba.

De hecho una vez el fuese aceptado en Beacon el planeaba informarle a su familia con un mensaje y como él ya hubiese sido aceptado ellos no podían simplemente sacarlo de aquella Academia.

Sin embargo Jaune todavía ignoraba que él no se encontraba en Remnant. Igual el haber perdido la armadura funcionaba a su ventaja ya que sino mucha gente lo estaría mirando raro por su armadura y espada.

A lo más la gente pensaría que Jaune era un chico haciendo cosplay, pero como Jaune ahora mismo estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto a Remnant era mejor que él no llamase la atención por ahora.

Eso si Jaune pensaba que él todavía estaba en Remnant donde no sería raro ver a un chico llevando un arma y una pequeña armadura en las calles.

"Piensa Jaune… tengo que encontrar mis cosas rápido y luego ir hacia el transporte que me llevara hacia Beacon…" Se decía a sí mismo el rubio para pensar mejor en algún plan o alguna acción que pudiese ayudarlo.

Y como si su mente tuviese un talento natural para crear planes, Jaune rápidamente pudo pensar en algo.

"Muy bien… ¡Si, la policía!" Y ahí fue cuando Jaune finalmente tuvo una idea sobre qué hacer para solucionar sus problemas.

La policía ayudaba a las personas y Jaune realmente necesitaba ayuda en estos momentos… para comenzar él podría preguntarles donde se encontraban y además ver si habían por causalidad encontrado los objetos que él había perdido, y si él lograba recuperar su espada y armadura únicamente era cosa de preguntar la forma más rápida de llegar a Beacon y listo.

En general no era mucho pero en un lugar desconocido y sin sus armas y armadura ese plan era lo mejor que Jaune podía conseguir.

Ya con una idea clara el joven rubio decidió ir a buscar un policía. Como usualmente ellos patrullaban las calles entonces era mejor irse del parque.

Si él hubiese tenido en su posesión su arma y su armadura de seguro muchas personas lo estarían mirando en estos instantes.

Pero por cómo se encontraba Jaune en estos momentos nadie le prestaría mucha atención al ser un simple joven común y corriente caminando por la ciudad. Bueno quizás llame un poco la atención por sus rasgos como el cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero realmente nada demasiado grande.

Jaune llego a la entrada del parque y vio como desde ahí lo que se veían eran muchos edificios y unos cuantos callejones entre los edificios. Claramente ahora lo que él debía hacer era continuar por la vereda para encontrar un policía.

Y revisando los alrededores para ver en qué dirección ir… fue que Jaune sintió algo raro cuando sus ojos por casualidad se pusieron en una entrada a un callejón.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fuese eso?" Dijo Jaune ante la rara sensación que el sintió después de mirar a la entrada de ese callejón. A decir verdad el rubio no tenía como explicar lo que el sintió con palabras… así de extraño fue.

Aunque si el tuviese que ponerlo en palabras entonces Jaune diría que al mirar ese callejón el… casi como si algo dentro de él le estuviese diciendo que había algo en ese callejón. Únicamente al mirar ese callejón Jaune sintió como si algo le estuviese llamando.

"…" Jaune no dijo nada, únicamente se quedó mirando a ese callejón aunque internamente él tenía un debate interno sobre qué hacer ya que originalmente el buscaba a la policía…

Pero lo que gano aquí fue la curiosidad del rubio.

Sin decir una sola palabra Jaune decidió hacerle caso a ese sentimiento y se fue directo hacia ese callejón, cosa que haría que él no pudiese escapar de lo que se avecinaba al quedar indudablemente envuelto en algo de lo que él ni siquiera sabía.

Todo… por ayudar a una chica.

 **-Callejón-**

Y así fue como por primera vez en su vida Jaune Arc entro a un lugar como un callejón.

Es decir, Jaune claramente era el tipo de chico que se mantenía alejado de lugares como los callejones… pero aun si la sensación de que algo importante ocurriría en este lugar continuo molestando a Jaune quien siguió en línea recta su camino por el callejón.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Suspiro el rubio al darse cuenta de que yendo por este callejón el no hacia ningún progreso con su plan original de encontrar un policía, de hecho lo único que él hacía era perder su tiempo en lo que el siguiente transporte hacia Beacon estaba más y más cerca de partir sin él.

Entonces… lo mejor sería dar marcha atrás y volver atrás.

Parece que la poca resolución que hizo que Jaune se adentrase en este callejón únicamente por un sentimiento extraño ya había comenzado a desaparecer.

"Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo aquí no llegare ni a Beacon a tiempo," Y con una decisión ya hecha Jaune Arc comenzó a ir en sentido contrario… cosa que solo duraría unos pocos pasos.

"¡Por favor no lo hagas!" De la nada se escuchó la desesperada y asustada voz de una chica, el nivel de esa voz fue tal que Jaune pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

Fue ahí en medio de esas dudas internas que Jaune escucho una voz perteneciente a una chica… una chica que parecía tener problemas si el tono de voz de ella era una indicación.

Y entonces al oír eso cada duda que Jaune tuvo por entrar al callejón y cada gana de irse… simplemente se desvaneció y el comenzó a correr hacia el origen de esa voz. Jaune corrió muy rápido para llegar a tiempo antes de que algo malo ocurriese.

Alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda. Eso era lo único que a Jaune le importaba en estos momentos.

Asique con la velocidad a la cual él iba fue que Jaune llego al origen de aquella voz que pedía ayuda… y lo que le vio lo hizo enojar.

Las personas que estaban ahí se trataban de una chica… y un chico. En si eso no hubiese sido nada raro con excepción del lugar en donde se encontraban ya que si ambos eran pareja… entonces un callejón no era para nada un lugar romántico para pasar el rato.

Sin embargo al verlos Jaune desecho de su mente la idea de que ese chico y esa chica fuesen pareja. Debido a que ese chico sin duda estaba usando la fuerza para retener a esa chica contra la pared.

La chica que estaba contra la pared sin duda alguna era una chica bastante atractiva. Su color de cabello era anaranjado y ojos grises.

El chico por otra parte se veía como una persona regular… sin embargo la sonrisa maligna en su rostro lo hacía resaltar.

Con tan solo verlo una vez ese chico no le inspiraba nada de confianza a Jaune, y eso que la madre del rubio siempre le dijo que los desconocidos eran 'amigos que uno todavía no conocía'… aun así Jaune dudaba que pudiese o siquiera desease ser amigo de ese tipo.

Cualquiera hubiese podido entender esta situación: Ese chico estaba intentando forzar a esa chica a besarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Y ciertamente eso era algo que Jaune no podía permitir, después de todo el deseaba ser un héroe y un héroe no se quedaría mirando ante tal acto.

El rubio necesitaba hacer una decisión rápida o sino sería muy tarde… ¿Pero aun si el ayudaba al final el haría algo bueno o solo sería un estorbo?

Jaune recordó como el fallo espectacularmente en ayudar a ese viejo… ya que antes de siquiera ir hacia Beacon él ya había sido humillado por esos delincuentes y la persona que el intento ayudar termino sintiendo lastima por él, realmente fue lo más bajo a lo que él podía haber llegado.

Las palabras del viejo hacían eco en su cabeza, el en este momento no tenía poder, tampoco su escudo o espada, no era tan experimentado como los otros chicos de su edad que fueron a las Academias de Entrenamiento y por lo que el sabia no tenía grandes habilidades de combate.

¿Pero no eran así todos los héroes al inicio? Su padre lo dijo una vez, nadie nace fuerte, todos nacen débiles y se hacen fuertes a medida que avanzan, los obstáculos y dificultades en el camino forjan la fuerza de uno mismo.

¿Entonces este momento no es un obstáculo más a superar?

Jaune recuerda unas palabras que su madre le dijo de pequeño cuando le contaba historias sobre héroes, en ese entonces no las entendía… pero los acontecimientos de hoy le dieron la respuesta.

" _Jaune los héroes son símbolos de esperanza, ellos realizan hazañas que son consideradas imposibles para otros, trabajan más duro que nadie dejando de lado sus emociones personales con tal salvar y proteger a otros, pero también son humanos, cargan con una pesada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, a veces perderán y no podrán proteger a los inocentes, otras harán cosas horribles para proteger a los inocentes, incluso podrían sacrificarse para salvar a unos pocos, pero son humanos y tarde o temprano el peso de sus responsabilidades los aplastara y quebraran su voluntad… Jaune los héroes no tienen finales felices como en los cuentos de hadas._

Jaune apretó sus puños, se mordió el labio con fuerza, busco toda el coraje en su interior que pudiera reunir

" _Pero…"_

Su respiración se aceleraba, no había vuelta atrás.

" _A pesar de que ellos saben que su camino los llevara a su propia destrucción… nunca se arrepienten de sus acciones, ya que al final de su vida saben, que sus acciones no estaban equivocadas"_

Asique con su resolución renovada, Jaune Arc intento por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas el actuar como un héroe.

" _Asique dime Jaune…" su madre le dio una pequeña sonrisa "¿aun quieres ser un héroe a pesar de las dificultades?"_

La respuesta era obvia.

Jaune se había hecho una promesa así mismo hace años, sería un héroe y el tipo de héroe que quería ser… no, el tipo de héroe que seria.

Salvaría a esa chica no importa lo que pase

"¡Detente!" Grito Jaune con todas sus fuerzas esperando que ese grito pudiese llamar la atención de ese tipo para que no besase a esa chica en contra de su voluntad.

Y milagrosamente… ese fue el caso ya que el tipo que intentaba besar a la chica se detuvo e inmediatamente miro hacia el origen de esa voz con un nerviosismo evidente en sus ojos ya que lo encontraron en un momento clave.

Jaune no sabía que él había intervenido en algo mucho más grande y profundo que un simple beso forzado… y a la vez no se dio cuenta de que con esa acción el cambio el destino de esa chica y a la vez la salvo de un destino bastante cruel.

Todo por un simple gesto de coraje, todo por tener la voluntad de hacer lo que él creía correcto.

La chica también pudo mirar hacia donde estaba Jaune… y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verlo.

"¿Ah?" Dijo ese tipo que estaba a punto de besar a esa chica en contra de su voluntad, "¿Y quién demonios eres tú para interrumpirme?" Pregunto el tipo en un tono amenazante mientras su mano derecha fue a su bolsillo para buscar cierta cosita...

Él estaba a punto de hacer algo muy importante y no necesitaba que nadie se entrometiese y si el quitaba su atención de esa Sekirei entonces ella podría escapar.

Y como ese método para mandar gente corriendo nunca le había fallado… con solo amenazar un poco a ese chico rubio el saldría corriendo lleno de miedo como todos los demás.

"¿Oh, que tenemos aquí?" El tipo de la navaja comenzó a sonreír de forma arrogante al ver bien a Jaune, "Un extranjero que se mete en donde no le incumbe," Le dijo ese tipo a Jaune. Siendo que con esos ojos azules y cabello rubio cualquiera notaria que Jaune no era originario de Japón.

"Mi nombre es Jaune Arc," Le respondió un Jaune que no se mostraba intimidado por la navaja, "Y no puedo permitir que continúes haciéndole eso a esa chica,".

Jaune había visto armas más impresionantes que una simple navaja en las armas de los dos tipos que lo derrotaron en Vale. Incluso la reliquia familiar que el robo para ser su arma era más impresionante.

Además aun si él estaba nervioso por ser apuntado con un arma el rubio no podía dejar que se notase su nerviosismo.

"Escúchame bien yo soy Junichi Tanigawa y estos callejones son mi territorio," Con eso Jaune ahora supo el nombre de ese tipo, "Si te vas ahora sin hacer ningún ruido entonces quizás te perdone la vida, como veras estaba a punto de darle algo genial a Yashima," Amenazo Junichi aunque aquí su verdadera intención era sacar a Jaune lo más rápido posible del callejón o sino esa Sekirei podría encontrar una forma de escapar.

"Y yo soy Jaune Arc y no soporto gente como tú que ataque a las chicas indefensas," Respondió Jaune, quien a la vez aprendió el nombre de ese chico y de esa chica.

A decir verdad él había practicado aquellas palabras con las que él le respondió a Junichi, después de todo Jaune Arc deseaba ser un héroe y si bien el no pudo trabajar mucho en encontrar un entrenamiento de verdad a manos de alguien que supiese… Jaune sin duda tuvo tiempo suficiente como para pensar en que decir y cómo actuar en ciertas situaciones.

En particular la situación de salvar a una chica indefensa de un hombre maligno… era una que el rubio había practicado en varias ocasiones, tan solo que él no creyó que le sucedería tan pronto.

Por suerte toda esa práctica mental le ayudo a mantener compostura. De no ser por eso él se hubiese puesto nervioso.

En el caso de Junichi el si estaba nervioso, aunque su razón no era porque él iba a pelear con Jaune… sino porque en un momento como este aquella chica podría intentar escapar.

Sin embargo al mirar a donde estaba ella para asegurarse de que ella no intentase escapar…

' _¡Qué bien, esa Sekirei parece estar paralizada del miedo!'_ Pensó Junichi al ver como Yashima simplemente no se movía y en lugar de eso se quedaba observando impresionada a Jaune. De hecho aquí su mayor miedo era que la Sekirei aprovechase para escapar… sin embargo por alguna razón ella no lo hacía.

Bueno, en ese caso encargarse del rubio extranjero iba a ser mucho más simple de lo esperado.

"Creo que cambie de parecer maldito extranjero," Dijo un sonriente Junichi al saber que ahora él podía directamente encargarse de ese rubio y luego marcar a esa Sekirei. Si bien la gente usualmente se rendía o salía corriendo al ver la navaja, hubo casos en los que Junichi se vio forzado a usarla… y termino apuñalando a esas personas que intentaron enfrentarlo.

Y si ese extranjero terminaba muerto… bueno para Junichi eso no era un problema ya que ese rubio tuvo la culpa al meterse en su camino en primer lugar.

Jaune respondió apretando los puños y poniéndose en guardia, estando dispuesto a pelear aun si su oponente tenía un arma y el no.

"¡Muere!" Y con eso Junichi corrió hacia Jaune con su navaja posicionada para apuñalar.

Si Jaune le estuviese prestando atención a la chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo él hubiese notado una mirada de horror absoluto cuando Junichi había iniciado su ataque. Sin embargo más que por la situación, aquella mirada en los ojos de la chica era porque Jaune podía salir lastimado.

Sin embargo la sorpresa aquí la dio un Jaune que… sin mayores problemas se movió al lado, esquivando así totalmente el ataque de Junichi quien debido a su impulso casi se tropezó cuando perdió su objetivo, sin embargo Junichi logro estabilizarse y darse la vuelta para darle una mirada agresiva a Jaune.

"¡Maldición, tuviste suerte para esquivar!" Grito un enojado Junichi por lo que había ocurrido ya que el planeo acabar con esta situación con un solo golpe.

Para Jaune el esquivar eso… fue bastante fácil a decir verdad. Es decir Junichi únicamente corrió hacia donde él estaba y nada más, lo que hizo que para Jaune fuese muy fácil el simplemente moverse a un lado.

Ahí fue que Jaune se dio cuenta de que esta iba a ser… una pelea fácil.

A diferencia de los tipos que derrotaron a Jaune cuando este intento ayudar al viejo… Junichi se encontraba en un nivel distinto. Ya que incluso un Jaune sin sus armas podía tenía la ventaja aquí.

Incluso el mismo Jaune se había entrenado a sí mismo para su plan de ir a Beacon. Aun si ese entrenamiento no fue exactamente uno avanzado ya que más que nada consistió en ejercitarse y atacar con su espada a enemigos que él se imaginase.

Podía ser bastante pocos en comparación con aquellos que deseaban volverse Cazadores y Cazadoras, pero al menos era algo.

Sin embargo Junichi no era nada más que un joven que estaba dispuesto a amenazar a los demás para conseguir lo que quisiese… asique como se dijo él estaba en un nivel distinto al ser más débil que este Jaune que no tenía entrenamiento formal.

Dicho sea eso, Jaune esquivo sin mayores problemas a un Junichi que se lanzó con todo hacia él, por lo visto el intento apuñalarlo en el pecho pero el no espero que Jaune esquivase de esa forma.

Simplemente su ataque fue demasiado predecible pero para Junichi eso siempre funcionaba ya que su víctima usualmente se hubiese paralizado de miedo por ser apuntado con un arma, más aun en un país seguro como lo era Japón.

"¡Deja de moverte extranjero!" Grito un frustrado Junichi que nuevamente intento el mismo movimiento, pensando que esta vez el sería tan rápido que Jaune no podría moverse.

Los ataques de Junichi no eran nada más que lanzarse hacia Jaune con toda su fuerza para apuñalarlo con su navaja. No había nada de técnica ni tampoco voluntad en esos movimientos.

Jaune fácilmente pudo ver cómo iban esos movimientos gracias al entrenamiento que él se hizo a sí mismo en secreto de su familia, si bien no era mucho en los estándares de Remnant igualmente ese entrenamiento le dio una buena condición física.

Asique incluso este Jaune que era un novato comparado con todos aquellos de su misma edad en el lugar donde el planeaba ir… incluso él era capaz de esquivar con facilidad esos ataques al ser muy claro a donde Junichi estaba apuntando.

Lamentablemente Jaune ahora no tenía a Crocea Mors en sus manos ya que eso hubiese mandado corriendo a Junichi de miedo por el hecho de que Jaune tuviese una espada.

Y si bien Jaune no tenía su espada… él era más de capaz de dar un golpe a un tipo como ese que ni siquiera sabía pelear.

"¡Maldición solo quédate quieto!" Grito un Junichi que ya no podía aguantar más que Jaune estuviese esquivando con tal facilidad sus intentos de apuñalarlo.

Junichi se lanzó a toda velocidad pero Jaune nuevamente lo esquivo, entonces Junichi se detuvo y nuevamente se dio la vuelta para intentar atacar una vez más… pero fue ahí que Jaune decidió pasar a la ofensiva antes de que Junichi se lanzase otra vez.

Antes de que Junichi pudiese intentar atacar otra vez a Jaune… el puño del rubio fue directamente hacia la nariz de Junichi con tal velocidad y precisión que Junichi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

 _¡CRACK!_

Además el sonido de algo romperse resonó en aquel callejón. Ni un segundo después se pudo escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo tocando el suelo.

"¡Ahhh!" Grito de dolor Junichi mientras sostenía su nariz sangrante con sus dos manos en un intento por evitar que más sangre comenzase a fluir, sin embargo eso no dio resultados ya que el vendarse esa nariz hubiese sido lo ideal para detener la sangre, "¡Maldito extranjero, rompiste mi nariz!"

"¡Si no quieres que te rompa algo más mejor vete! ¡Si no te vas te romperé más que la nariz!" Dijo Jaune con un tono serio y amenazante de voz mientras le dio una mirada impasible a Junichi.

Para el rubio el fingir esa actitud era algo complicado ya que él nunca actuaba de esa forma, sin embargo era necesario para que ese tipo llamado Junichi se fuese. Y si ese era el caso entonces Jaune estaba dispuesto a actuar como algo que él no era… como dato curioso esa actitud Jaune la tomo de uno de los malos de los comics que él amaba leer.

Y al parecer… ese acto logro convencer a Junichi.

Junichi a pesar de ser una mala persona en general él no era nada estúpido y sabía a la perfección que Jaune era el mejor peleador de entre los dos. El intentar continuar con esta pelea únicamente terminaría en más daños para él.

"¡No creas que me olvidar de esto maldito extranjero!" Dijo un furioso Junichi ante la humillación de ser forzado a correr. Y dándole una última mirada llena de oído a Jaune, Junichi se puso a correr a toda velocidad para escapar… sin embargo él se había grabado el rostro de Jaune en su mente. Con eso y su promesa de venganza esta no sería la última vez que el rubio tuviese que ver a una persona como esa.

Y cuando el consiguiese su propia Sekirei… Junichi se prometió a sí mismo el hacer que Jaune pagase caro por haberle roto la nariz y forzarle a salir corriendo. La humillación que Junichi sintió en estos momentos no tenía comparación.

Además de perder la invaluable oportunidad de conseguir una Sekirei lo cual era quizás lo que más frustro a Junichi ya que fue por pura suerte que él pudo encontrar a Yashima en primer lugar.

Con todo eso el tipo llamado Junichi Tanigawa que casi fue el Ashikabi de Yashima… se fue corriendo con la humillación de ser vencido con un solo golpe.

Y Jaune únicamente pudo ver como alguien a quien el derroto termino huyendo… era la primera vez que le pasaba por lo que el sentimiento en su pecho era algo nuevo igualmente.

Eso era… la victoria.

"Acaso… ¿Acaso gane una pelea por primera vez… y con facilidad?" Fueron las palabras de un Jaune que parecía que aún no se podía creer lo que él había hecho, "¿Así es como se siente el ganar a alguien?" Y poco a poco una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del joven Arc.

Jaune creía que él todavía se encontraba en Remnant, él no sabía que él estaba en un mundo distinto en donde la persona promedio era más débil que aquellas en Remnant. Pero por ahora era lo mejor para el continuar con la felicidad provocada por su victoria.

' _¡Si, finalmente pude ayudar a alguien!'_ Mentalmente Jaune estaba saltando de la alegría por lo que él había hecho.

Ahora el finalmente pudo ayudar alguien y quedar en buen estado después de ayudar… justo como los héroes que fueron sus ancestros y a los que él esperaba llegar a ser.

Puede que fuese algo minúsculo comparado con los logros de sus antepasados… pero desde lo personal y emocional para Jaune este fue un gran logro.

Ya que para el este era el comienzo en su camino para ser un gran Cazador… ¡Ahora solo quedaba llegar hacia Beacon!

Ahora mismo Jaune se sentía con un poco más de confianza para ese reto… hasta que el pensamiento de Beacon le hizo recordar un pequeño detalle al rubio.

"Ugh… todavía no sé dónde estoy ni tampoco donde queda la ruta más cercana a Beacon…" Murmuro el rubio al darse cuenta de que ese problema aún no había sido resuelto.

Si, estaba bien el celebrar por su buena acción que resulto en haber salvado a esa chica, sin embargo el llegar a Beacon tomaba prioridad por sobre todo.

Sin embargo Jaune aún no tenía la más mínima pista de cómo llegar… ósea que él tendría que salir del callejón y comenzar nuevamente su búsqueda de un policía y además encontrar su arma y su armadura.

O quizás…

' _Ah, quizás esa chica sepa cómo llegar_ ,' Jaune se dio cuenta de que él podía preguntarle a esa chica que el ayudo.

Sin embargo ella ahora mismo seguía en el suelo a pesar de no haber sido lastimada físicamente por Junichi.

Al verla en ese estado Jaune se preocupó al instante y fue hacia esa chica que el recordaba que se llamaba Yashima, por ahora el ver que ella estaba bien era más importante que saber cómo llegar a Beacon, cosa que demostraba que el rubio tenía un buen corazón ya que él se preocupó por ella más que por conseguir información.

Jaune llego al instante hacia donde estaba Yashima y también se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un ahora preocupado Jaune al notar que esa chica no se veía para nada bien a pesar de no presentar heridas visibles. Pero si Yashima realmente necesitase ayuda entonces Jaune definitivamente la ayudaría, incluso si eso retrasase su objetivo de descubrir la forma más cercana para llegar a Beacon.

Jaune esperaba que esa chica aprovechase para escapar mientras el peleaba con Junichi. Sin embargo ahora ella estaba respirando de forma pesada mientras continuaba de rodillas en el piso.

Algo causo que ella se pusiese así… Jaune pensó que ella podía estar enferma o algo así debido a como ella estaba actuando, una respiración como esa nunca era una buena señal según lo que el sabia, aunque el desconocía que él era la causa de esa reacción en primer lugar.

Asique fue en ese momento cuando la chica finalmente le hablo a Jaune.

"Te encontré… aun cuando casi perdí la esperanza de poder estar contigo…" Dijo ella en voz baja que Jaune pudo escuchar debido a lo cerca que él estaba de Yashima.

"¿Encontrarme? ¿Perder la esperanza?" Repitió un confundido Jaune quien no entendía porque Yashima dijo esas palabras.

Entonces al notar lo cerca que estaba Jaune… Yashima levanto la cabeza del suelo para mirar a los ojos al joven Arc. Con esa acción Jaune pudo ver que los ojos de Yashima se encontraban a punto de comenzar a soltar lágrimas.

Sin embargo… ella no estaba triste. Todo lo contrario esas lagrimas eran de alegría.

Ella estuvo a punto de perder su oportunidad de conocer a su verdadero Ashikabi de una manera muy triste para una Sekirei.

Después de ser liberada Yashima fue inmediatamente a buscar a su Ashikabi por la ciudad como muchas otras Sekirei lo han hecho para este punto siendo que ella no era de las primeras en ser liberada.

Sin embargo al día de llegar había escuchado rumores de que había ciertas Sekirei que atacaban antes de que las que todavía no habían encontrado un Ashikabi pudiesen encontrarlo además de rumores de personas que intentaban marcar a cuantas Sekirei pudiesen para simplemente tener más aún si estas no estuviesen reaccionando.

En definitiva eso era algo que Yashima quería evitar a toda costa por lo que ella pensó que ir en plenas calles abiertas de la ciudad sería una mala idea.

Yashima para evitar algo como esas posibilidades decidió moverse discretamente por los callejones de la ciudad, lo que resultó ser un error fatal de cálculos que la puso a ella en la mala situación en primer lugar. Debido a que Junichi Tanigawa se encontraba en el callejón asaltando a un sujeto de mediana edad en uniforme de trabajo.

Por lo visto era un hombre de oficina que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse con Junichi. Dicho hombre aprovecho para escapar cuando Yashima había llegado y la atención de Junichi se enfocó totalmente en ella… y al ver como ella llevaba consigo su martillo él supo que Yashima era una Sekirei.

De alguna forma Junichi consiguió la información sobre las Sekirei y como ellas podían ser marcadas, por lo que sin perder tiempo este intento conseguir a Yashima.

¿Y porque ella no lo ataco simplemente? La razón era… que Yashima no podía simplemente hacerlo, aun cuando otras Sekirei lo harían sin problemas.

Al ser Junichi un humano común y corriente… Yashima no podía atacarlo para defenderse. Así se le habían explicado a ella las cosas antes de liberarla ya que si ella lo hiciese enviarían a la escuadra disciplinaria por ella para eliminarla. Claro que la opción de huir estaba presente y de hecho ella lo había hecho esperando evitar una confrontación.

Sin embargo ella no conto que como un delincuente que asaltaba en callejones, Junichi se los conocía como al palma de su mano y por eso mismo no fue problema para Junichi el tomar una ruta rápida y sorprender a Yashima antes de que ella pudiese llegar a las calles.

Ella incluso tuvo que abandonar su martillo y en uno de los callejones para ganar más velocidad… sin embargo al hacer eso Junichi simplemente cambio de ruta y ella perdió su única arma y un objeto que ella pudo usar para intimidar a Junichi.

Junichi entonces logro encontrarla y la acorralo contra una muralla, en donde ella con su fuerza superior hubiese fácilmente sido capaz de darle un fuerte golpe que dejase a Junichi inconsciente… de no ser porque eso hubiese ido contra las reglas a las cuales Yashima respetaba.

De no haber sido así ella hubiese sin ningún problema lastimado a Junichi y continuado con la búsqueda de su destinado Ashikabi.

Es por eso que Yashima estuvo a punto de resignarse al destino de ser marcada a la fuerza por alguien que no era su Ashikabi aun cuando ella no quería a alguien como el como Ashikabi.

Era triste… pero no había nada que hacer.

Cuando Junichi se preparó para besarla, Yashima mentalmente rezaba y rogaba a los cielos de que alguien la salvase, de que ella pudiese de alguna manera escapar y conocer a su verdadero Ashikabi… aun si claramente eso iba a ser imposible.

Y acordemente con eso, con el paso de los segundos en los que Junichi acerco sus labios a los de ella… esa esperanza de encontrar a su Ashikabi comenzó a desaparecer y ser llenada por desesperación. Es por eso que por dentro ella comenzó a saltar de alegría aun si por fuera la sensación de reaccionar ante Jaune era lo que la dominaba por fuera… ¡Su Ashikabi apareció de la nada para salvarla!

Ella supo que ese chico rubio era su Ashikabi al instante en que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza nada más al verlo, la cual también fue la razón por la que ella no se movió de su lugar aun cuando era la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo.

En primer lugar porque la reacción era tal que el simple hecho de moverse en estos momentos requeriría de una gran voluntad que ella no poseía, ella no pudo ganarle a la fuerte reacción ante ese rubio, además como era la primera vez que ella reaccionaba a alguien la novedad de la sensación era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle hacer algo más que simplemente quedarse mirando.

Y en segundo lugar… porque su Ashikabi se puso a pelear con un Junichi que intento apuñalarlo con su navaja.

Para casi cualquier Sekirei el ver a la persona a la que uno reaccionaba en peligro hubiese sido suficiente para olvidar cualquier regla y atacar a lo que fuese para mantener a su Ashikabi a salvo, Yashima no era la excepción.

La única razón por la que Yashima no actuó al instante fue porque su Ashikabi mostro desde el instante en que comenzó la pelea su superioridad al esquivar sin problemas los ataques de Junichi. Con eso se demostraba que aquel con que Yashima reaccionaba sabía lo suficiente de pelear como para evitar los ataques de un tipo con un arma.

Al ver eso Yashima supo que su Ashikabi no estaba en peligro al ser más fuerte que Junichi por lo que ella pudo quedarse ahí admirando como su Ashikabi se movía con facilidad para evitar los ataques de Junichi. No, de hecho si su Ashikabi estaba realmente en peligro entonces Yashima estaba decidida a romper cada hueso en el cuerpo de Junichi hasta que fueran polvo (aunque es contra las reglas).

Las reglas eran lo de menos comparado con la vida de su Ashikabi, si ella fuese castigada por romperlas para ayudar a su Ashikabi… entonces igualmente ella lo haría sin dudarlo un solo instante, si ese chico rubio estaba seguro entonces Yashima creía ser capaz de aguantar cualquier castigo.

Cuando su Ashikabi le rompió la nariz a Junichi… Yashima no pudo evitar sonreír. Más aun cuando Junichi se fue corriendo, después de lo que ese hombre casi había hecho fue muy satisfactorio para la Sekirei el ver su derrota.

Lo que había comenzado siendo un horrible día de un momento para otro se estaba transformando en lo que sería el día más feliz de todos para ella… aunque para cada Sekirei el día en que ellas conocen a su Ashikabi es el día más feliz de todos… y Yashima no era la excepción a esa regla.

Y ahora el chico con el que Yashima reacciono se acercó a ella después de ver como la reacción le afectaba… cosa que hizo que la reacción fuese más fuerte y que ella no se pudiese contener.

Casi por instinto ella abrazo al rubio y lentamente…

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Jaune al ver como el rostro de Yashima se acercaba al suyo.

Por alguna razón Jaune misteriosamente se sintió paralizado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero una señal que dijo por qué se paralizo el rubio… fue que su cara comenzó a volverse más roja conforme pasaban los segundos. Como se notaba que Jaune tenía poca experiencia mucha experiencia con las mujeres (aunque solo fueran las de su familia), pero no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia romántica… y aún menos experiencia cuando una chica hacia avances románticos hacia él.

Y tal como era Jaune, aun él podía entender que el que una chica te de un abrazo y acerque lentamente su rostro al tuyo únicamente podía significar algo romántico.

"Por fin te encontré… mi amado Ashikabi-sama," Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yashima… antes de que ella conectase sus labios con los de Jaune, dando así nacimiento a un beso entre una Sekirei (una extraterrestre) y un humano (de otro mundo), al cual ella había reaccionado.

Y ahí fue en ese callejón donde los dos solos se encontraban… en donde Jaune Arc tuvo su primer beso, pero no como el imagino que iba a ser. De hecho Jaune también se había imaginado varias veces como su primer beso iba a ser aun cuando él no tenía una chica en específico en mente a él le gustaba imaginar cómo iba a ser.

Al ser un chico saludable en etapa de desarrollo era normal que Jaune pensase en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero ninguna de sus fantasías pudo imaginar una situación como esta para su primer beso… uno que tomo lugar en un callejón. Pero irónicamente la situación de ser besado por una chica que él hubiese salvado si se hizo realidad.

Por fin había actuado como un verdadero héroe y salvado a la chica, y al parecer su recompensa fue su primer beso.

Al final con tantas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo, Jaune se enfocó en solo una cosa.

' _¿Ashikabi?'_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Jaune antes de que la sensación de sus labios tocando los de Yashima pusiese su mente totalmente en blanco… al punto de que él no se dio cuenta de que unas alas de color blanco aparecieron en la espalda de Yashima.

Aun así Jaune tuvo que admitirlo… los labios de Yashima eran pequeños, agradables y suaves.

La sensación de su primer beso, la sensación de los labios de Yashima, quedaría impreso en su mente para siempre.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bien amigos… ¡Aquí mi primera historia de Sekirei!

Hace tiempo que quise hacer una historia de Sekirei y bueno aquí esta, nuestro querido Jaune Arc ser el protagonista de esta historia.

No sé por qué, pero me encanta la idea de ver a Jaune con un harem, siento que el chico se lo merece XD.

Asique Sekirei es ideal para eso y que para que además el crezca como persona.

Aun así…. Realmente esta historia no era mi primera opción para un cross con Sekirei.

Mi idea original era una historia llamada: **El Cirujano de la Muerte y las Sekirei.**

Esa idea era un crossover con One Piece en donde… Trafalgar Law murió debido a las heridas y cansancio causado por Doflamingo, ahí el conoce a una persona misteriosa que le ofrece una oportunidad de volver a la vida si él puede pasar una prueba.

Law al querer estar ahí para ver si Luffy derrotaba a Doflamingo o morir al lado de el si no lo lograba… acepto aquella misión. La misión fue ir a al mundo de Sekirei y ayudar… pero fuera de eso no se le especifica mucho salvo Law dominando por completo.

La principal razón porque no lo hice fue porque Law es simplemente demasiado OP para estar en Sekirei, aun cuando seria genial el verlo ahí. Quizás algún día haga una historia donde el fuese protagonista pero por ahora no.

Es por eso que luego pensé en otro protagonista que sirviese… y ahí me llego a la mente el buen Jaune Arc.

En si veo a Jaune perfecto para esta historia:

Su nivel de poder está perfecto ya que no es ni muy fuerte ni tampoco muy débil pero su potencial para ser más fuerte es inmenso.

Sin embargo como él tiene a Crocea Mors y además la voluntad de pelear entonces el Plan Sekirei sería la oportunidad perfecta para volverse más fuerte.

Aquí como Jaune estaba dispuesto a ir a Beacon y pelear contra Grimms aun estando superado muestra su determinación. Y en si toda la experiencia de crear lazos y sentir amor con sus Sekirei en definitiva lo hará alguien más fuerte.

Además como sabemos existe cierta Sekirei bastante fuerte y que usa una espada… asique Jaune podría aprender bastante de esa Sekirei :3

Bueno si les gusto por favor dejen reveiws.

Ah, si quieren a una Sekirei como parte del harem de Jaune solo tienen que decirlo en sus reviews, pero ojo aquí Minato conservara a sus Sekirei del canon ya que Jaune tendrá a otras para darles más protagonismo. Si mantengo a Minato en esta historia…

PD: Además le agradezco mucho al usuario Hyakki Yako quien ayudo con este capítulo, muchas gracias.

Sekirei de Jaune por ahora:

-Yashima.


	2. ¿Otro Mundo?

**Pluma 01: ¿Otro Mundo?**

 **-Shinto Teito, (Callejón)-**

Jaune Arc jamás pensó que su vida podría cambiar súbitamente de un momento para otro debido a una situación como la que el experimentaba en estos momentos.

Es decir su día inicio con el siendo humillado por dos delincuentes y termino con el salvando a una chica que en estos momentos le estaba dando un beso.

Si le hubiesen dicho que un día como ese le iba a pasar a el entonces él se hubiese reído en sus caras creyendo que se trataba de una simple broma.

Sin embargo lo que el sentía en sus labios en estos momentos… definitivamente era algo real.

En verdad una chica lo estaba besando a él.

Incluso… ¿¡Era una lengua lo que él estaba sintiendo!?

' _¡No lo puedo creer!'_ Exclamo mentalmente el rubio al entender que esa chica lo estaba besando, _'¡No, mi corazón no está preparado para esto!'_ Grito en su mente Jaune aunque eso era inútil y lo único que él podía hacer… era simplemente aceptar ese beso.

Y en si… una parte de él estaba disfrutando de este momento (Aun si era con una chica desconocida) y no deseaba que terminase.

En si este era el primer beso que le habían dado en los labios a Jaune y ese beso fue totalmente distinto a lo que él había esperado… de hecho la sensación de los labios de ella contra los suyos era muy distinta a lo que él había pensado que podía ser.

Y además Jaune además quiso que ese primer beso hubiese sido en un lugar más romántico que un callejón… aunque un campo de batalla en donde una gran batalla se hubiese dado estaba entre lo que Jaune podría considerar como un lugar 'romántico'.

En si… aun cuando las circunstancias de su beso fueron en unas que él había deseado (Una linda chica agradecida con él por haberla salvado) Jaune nunca preparo su corazón para ese momento ya que él creía que este momento llegaría una vez él se hubiese graduado de Beacon.

Pero al parecer ese momento llego un par años más temprano.

Sin embargo ese beso no podía durar para siempre y después de unos segundos más Yashima se separó de Jaune… aunque al separar sus labios de los del Rubio uno pudo notar que ella no se veía tan animada con lo de dejar de besar a Jaune.

Quizás era porque finalmente el día más importante de su vida (El ser marcada por alguien) se hizo en definitiva el más feliz (Que quien la marcase fuese su Ashikabi de verdad) o porque Jaune directamente la salvo de un terrible destino a manos de un Ashikabi cruel e incluso peleo para defenderla.

Eso hizo que este momento tan especial para una Sekirei tuviese incluso más significado sentimental para Yashima.

"Wow…" Murmuro un Jaune que estaba un poco aturdido después de ese beso tan repentino y que había sido su primer beso... además de presenciar esas alas de luz saliendo de la espalda de Yashima.

Sin duda él tenía muchas preguntas que hacer… pero después del beso, Jaune no podía formar ninguna palabra coherente debido a que todas esas sensaciones cuando inicio el beso que duro menos de un minuto lo habían superado.

Por lo que Yashima decido presentarse formalmente en frente de su amado Ashikabi.

"Con el martillo de mi promesa, romperé a quien sea el enemigo de mi Ashikabi, numero 84… Yashima" Se introdujo ella ante el como una Sekirei debía hacerlo según lo que le explicaron, como era importante ella no quería equivocarse con esta presentación "Realmente espero continuar por siempre a su lado, Ashikabi-sama".

"¿Ashikabi-sama?" Repitió un confundido Jaune quien nunca antes había escuchado ese término.

"Si, tu eres mi Ashikabi-sama" Dijo ella suavemente y con un sonrojo al recordar eso.

"N-no, M-mi nombre es Jaune Arc" Finalmente Jaune logro recuperar un poco de su compostura, pero debido a que su primer beso todavía estaba fresco en su mente se le dificulto hablar un poco, aun así Jaune había practicado ciertas palabras en caso de presentarse por primera vez ante una chica "Dulce, corto las chicas lo aman" Dijo el rubio intentando parecer genial y con confianza.

"E-estoy segura de que lo hacen," Respondió tímidamente ella, genuinamente Yashima creía que las chicas darían una respuesta como esa ante su Ashikabi.

"Ah, b-bueno gracias" Respondió un sonrojado Jaune que no se esperó ese tipo de respuesta. De hecho debido a eso ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

Ese era un silencio que ninguno de los dos sabia como romper lo que se había formado.

Pero para suerte ambos, Yashima recordó cierta cosa que le daba la oportunidad de romper el silencio.

"Un momento Jaune-sama" Dijo Yashima, "Necesito ir a buscar algo" Y con eso ella se dirigió hacia uno de los múltiples callejones.

Jaune solo se quedó ahí esperándola… aunque estaba curioso de porque añadía '-sama' a su nombre.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jaune vio como Yashima se estaba acercando… y con cierto objeto en sus manos.

Y Jaune vio que Yashima había traído con ella un… martillo de considerable tamaño.

Al ver a una chica como ella llevando consigo un arma con total normalidad… el rubio llego a una conclusión.

' _Ah esa chica debe también estar yendo a una escuela para Cazadores'_ Fue la conclusión a la que llego Jaune después de ver el martillo de Yashima ya que ese tipo de arma era el que usaban los Cazadores.

Sino… ¿Por qué una chica llevaría un arma como esa si no era para ser una Cazadora?

Pero por como ella había logrado ser acorralada por un tipo que incluso Jaune pudo derrotar… Jaune llego a una conclusión un tanto rara pero que en su mente tenía algo de sentido considerando toda la situación.

' _¿¡Sera que esa chica es como yo!?'_ Pensó Jaune al tomar en cuenta todos esos factores.

Si bien Jaune poseía un gran talento natural para actuar como un líder y formular planes rápidamente… él todavía era un chico ingenuo.

Aunque incluso con su ingenuidad esa teoría que el formo con respecto a Yashima era bastante sólida. Es decir si incluso él pudo conseguir a alguien para unos papeles falsos… entonces no era muy lejana la posibilidad de que alguien más haya hecho lo mismo y como ella no pudo con ese tipo llamado Junichi... Jaune creía que ella buscaba ir a Beacon para hacerse más fuerte.

' _Si esa chica es como yo entonces ella sabría dónde está el camino a Beacon_ ' Sonrió Jaune al ver finalmente algo que le ayudara a encontrar nuevamente el camino hacia la Academia.

"Yashima, que te parece si nosotros-…" Pero antes de continuar Jaune se detuvo al sentir cierto sonido.

 _RING_

"¿Eh?" Dijo un confundido Jaune quien miro abajo y miro con sorpresa como algo que aparentemente estaba en su bolsillo había caído.

"… ¿Yo tenía esa billetera en mi bolsillo?" Dijo Jaune en voz baja al ver esa billetera después de recogerla ya que además de no parecerse a la suya (La cual era de color amarillo en lugar de azul) Jaune recordó haber dejado la suya en casa… después de todo se encontraba vacía al no tener más dinero.

Sin embargo a diferencia de su billetera vacía… la que Jaune recogió del suelo se sentía un poco pesada, señalando que esa billetera tenía al menos una cantidad considerable de dinero.

Pero como él no la reconocía para estar seguro decidió abrirla… y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

En esa billetera había dinero… dinero muy diferente al que tenía conocimiento, pero lo que sin duda le llamo la atención al rubio fue la identificación que ahí dentro se encontraba.

Su rostro se encontraba ahí en esa identificación. Pero la escritura que estaba en esa identificación era una que él no había visto con anterioridad… pero aun así.

A pesar de jamás haber visto antes ese tipo de escritura… Jaune era capaz de leerlo con mucha facilidad, casi como si estuviese escrito en el idioma de Remnant.

' _¿Q-que está pasando aquí?'_ Pensó un nervioso Jaune ya que ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo más raras… aunque todo se puso raro cuando esa estrella fugaz lo golpeo en primer lugar.

Pero mientras el rubio se encontraba enfocado en sus pensamientos el no noto como un papel pequeño termino cayendo también desde su billetera.

Al ver que el papel se había caído de la billetera de su Ashikabi, Yashima rápidamente fue hacia ese papel y lo recogió.

Ese papel llevaba escrito una dirección.

Yashima reconocía esa dirección ya que ella había pasado cerca de ese lugar durante los momentos en los que ella estuvo libre antes de conocer a Junichi.

Y como ahora mismo Jaune se veía confundido ella vio que era un momento ideal para hacer algo.

Ella quería que su Ashikabi la viese como alguien en que se pudiese confiar.

"Si quieres vamos juntos, Ashikabi-sama" Ofreció Yashima al llegar ella a su propia conclusión de porque Jaune no podía ni recordar donde quedaba su hogar.

"¿E-en serio me llevaras?" Pregunto un sorprendió y a la vez esperanzado Jaune.

Él no se daba cuenta de que para el sonaba básicamente como un joven que se había olvidado de donde estaba su propia casa… pero afortunadamente para Jaune, Yashima llego a una conclusión propia del porqué.

"Seguramente estas muy confundido…" Dijo ella con suavidad mientras caminaba de la mano con Jaune… cosa que internamente la hacía bastante feliz y causaba una calidez agradable en su corazón.

A Jaune igualmente ese contacto le provoco un sonrojo.

Aun si a él le gustaba aparentar confianza en frente de Yashima la verdad era que su experiencia real con las chicas se limitaba a su familia.

Yashima por su parte también estaba sonrojada pero igualmente comenzó a caminar con su Ashikabi tomando su mano mientras ella lo guiaba a su casa.

La idea de que una persona pudiese ser de otro mundo simplemente no llegaba a uno como una posible explicación debido a lo irreal que era la idea en primer lugar. Entonces para uno la única explicación posible de porque una persona no sabía dónde se encontraba su propia casa debía ser un estado de confusión temporal.

Así fue que la Sekirei y el Ashikabi caminaron en silencio después de dejar aquel callejón en donde el momento más importante para ambos se llevó a cabo.

Jaune no sabía que decir y simplemente se dejó ser guiado por Yashima.

A Yashima el silencio no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que con o sin hablar… lo importante es que su Ashikabi se encontraba finalmente a su lado.

Si, ahora que ella estaba con el los dos juntos podrían construir un buen lazo.

 **-Afuera de la Casa de Jaune-**

Después de una caminata no muy larga Jaune se encontró frente a una casa. Viéndola desde afuera Jaune podía decir que esa era una casa bonita.

"Según la dirección aquí debería ser" Indico ella señalando a la casa en frente de Jaune.

' _¿Entonces esta reamente es mi casa?'_ Pensó un Jaune que a pesar de que no quería creerlo comenzaba a aceptar que quizás este lugar no era Remnant después de todo.

Al menos con esta casa él tenía un lugar donde regresar y con eso él no tendría que vagar por las calles. Por eso mismo él tenía que agradecerle a la responsable por llevarlo hasta esta casa.

"Gracias Yashima por tu ayuda," Dijo con toda honestidad y una sonrisa Jaune.

"D-de nada, Ash…Jaune-sama" Se corrigió ella con un sonrojo, en parte por recibir un cumplido de parte de Jaune y por otra parte por llamar a Jaune por su nombre.

Buscando en sus bolsillos nuevamente Jaune espero encontrar algo y para su suerte ese fue el caso ya que él pudo encontrar una llave que con suerte vendría a ser la llave de esta casa.

Y para su suerte ese fue el caso.

 **-Dentro de la Casa de Jaune-**

En si esa casa se veía como una buena casa para vivir, ni muy grande pero a la vez ni muy pequeña. Para Jaune normalmente una casa como esa se hubiese visto como una mala elección debido a que tenía que compartir su hogar con sus siete hermanas y sus padres…

Sin embargo ya que aparentemente esta casa era únicamente para el… Jaune admitió que realmente se veía como un lugar genial en donde vivir el solo.

Pero sin quererlo al considerar eso el volvió a pensar en su familia…

' _No puedo creer lo lejos que están todos…'_ Pensó con tristeza Jaune al pensar en su familia.

Jaune siempre sabía que sin importar donde el estuviese su familia de varios miembros siempre estaría ahí. Él tenía una casa a la cual siempre podría regresar sin importar que.

Pero ahora, suponiendo que él estaba en un mundo distinto… muy lejos de su familia y sin forma alguna de poder comunicarse… Jaune comenzó a sentirse un poco deprimido al darse cuenta de que por lo pronto él no podría ver ni hablar con su familia.

Y Yashima quien se encontraba a su lado… noto claramente el cambio en el estado de ánimo de su Ashikabi.

Jaune tenía suerte de tener a una chica como Yashima a su lado en lugar de estar solo, ya al verse visiblemente triste y decaído… su Sekirei no se podía quedar simplemente quieta.

Asique lentamente ella se acercó a un Jaune que no había escuchado sus pasos… y desde detrás le dio un abrazo.

"¿Y-Yashima?" Dijo un nervioso y sorprendido Jaune al sentir como los brazos de su Sekirei lo abrazaron desde detrás.

Uno pensaría que después del beso Jaune se hubiese acostumbrado al contacto físico de este tipo… sin embargo ese no era el caso ya que todo eso de besos y abrazos de parte de una chica que no era miembro de su familia era algo nuevo y de lo que él no podía acostumbrarse de inmediato.

"Por favor no estés triste, Jaune-sama" Dijo ella con un tono suave de voz, "Como tu Sekirei no deseo verte triste".

Al escuchar eso… Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír. Puede que él no entendiese mucho de lo que estuviese pasando, o que es lo que era una 'Sekirei' como la que Yashima decía ser.

Sin embargo el al menos podía decir con toda seguridad que la calidez en la voz de Yashima era autentica. Ella genuinamente no quería que él estuviese triste.

"Si tienes razón, no estoy solo ya que te tengo a ti," Respondió Jaune con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que aun si él no se encontraba en su mundo y nadie que él conocía estaba aquí… al menos Yashima estaba a su lado, aun cuando él la conoció hace poco él sabía que podía contar con ella.

Y en estos momentos el tan solo tener a alguien más en quien poder apoyarse era una verdadera bendición para Jaune.

Para el Yashima todavía era una extraña… sin embargo como su madre dijo que los extraños son solo amigos que todavía no conoces… Jaune estaba más que dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Yashima.

Además ella había sido bastante buena con él.

Entonces como ella había sido buena con el Jaune quería hacer algo bueno por ella.

"¿Yashima no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" Pregunto Jaune con un tono de voz amable.

Él podría llevarla a su casa y entonces volver a esta para poder descansar y ver que hacer ahora que él no estaba en Remnant. Quizás incluso recordar donde quedaba la casa de ella e irla a ver más adelante.

Sin embargo Jaune seguía sin saber toda la verdad sobre la situación en el que él se había metido… sumando el hecho de que el hogar de Yashima era también el hogar de Jaune.

Yashima por su parte se dio cuenta de que ella todavía no le había explicado realmente nada a Jaune, ni siquiera sobre que significaba ser una Sekirei. Por eso mismo ella decidió decirle la verdad… pero poco a poco.

Algunas Sekirei eran menos directas que otras que lo dirían todo a la primera. Al final todas tenían personalidades distintas.

"Jaune-sama… yo no tengo una casa… además como mi Ashikabi los dos deberíamos estar juntos…" Dijo ella con un tono de voz un tanto bajo que Jaune igualmente pudo escuchar.

Aún estaba ese término de 'Ashikabi' que él no entendía… pero fuera de eso ante las palabras de Yashima.

"…está bien," Y finalmente después de esos segundos de nerviosismo total para Yashima, Jaune le dio una respuesta que pudo calmar su corazón "Si realmente no tienes donde ir entonces puedes quedarte conmigo".

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso el buen ánimo de Yashima regreso.

"Muchas gracias, Jaune-sama" Dijo ella con alegría absoluta.

"B-bueno es mejor tener compañía que estar solo, hehe…" Dijo Jaune con un poco de nerviosismo ante esa mirada y voz llenas de alegría. Recibir esas miradas de alguien que no fuese sus hermanas era algo nuevo para el rubio.

Aunque él estaba siendo honesto en que era mejor tener compañía.

Sabiendo que este lugar no era Remnant realmente Jaune se sentía más cómodo con la compañía de alguien más en lugar de estar solo. Y como ella lo llevo a esta casa entonces ella sabía más de la ciudad que él, cosa que lo ayudaría bastante para poder guiarse y aprender mejor.

Pero ahora él tenía que enfocarse en otro problema… y era que aun siendo 'su casa' Jaune no sabía nada de esta casa, en donde estaba cada habitación y esas cosas.

Pero siendo un chico con un gran potencial a la hora de planear cosas y que podrían incluso hacerlo un líder… Jaune ideo una buena estrategia.

"Yashima, ya que eres nueva aquí te voy a mostrar la casa," Ofreció Jaune.

Dicha chica asintió, "Muchas gracias, Jaune-sama,".

Y fue así que Jaune pudo explorar esta casa que al parecer era suya.

En el transcurso de varios minutos Jaune recorrió esta casa junto a Yashima. Afortunadamente él pudo reconocer la función de cada una de las habitaciones con solo mirarlas y por eso no hizo nada sospechoso.

Gracias a eso Jaune aprendió finalmente como estaba construida esta casa y en donde estaba cada habitación.

La habitación final era una que estaba en el segundo piso, y por lo que él había notado solo faltaría… su propia habitación la que con toda seguridad estaría detrás de aquella puerta.

 **-Dentro de la Habitación de Jaune-**

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación Jaune pudo ver que aun siendo esto de su contraparte… esa habitación era casi idéntica a la que Jaune tenía en Remnant… excepto que esta habitación tenía una sola cama y estaba claramente en uso por una sola persona a diferencia de Remnant en donde Jaune tenía que compartir su habitación con su gemela Jeanne.

' _Pareciese que estoy de nuevo en casa…'_ Sonrió el joven Arc al ver que esta efectivamente era su habitación (Aunque sin las cosas extra de Jeanne) pero ahora con mucho más espacio.

"Asique esta es la habitación de Jaune-sama…" Murmuro Yashima quien entro junto a Jaune a la habitación.

Viendo con detalle… Jaune noto ciertos objetos arriba de su cama.

"¡Crocea Mors!" Dijo Jaune en sorpresa al ver que el arma que el creyó haber perdido se encontraba en su habitación.

Jaune no entendió como su arma termino aquí… sin embargo no se quejaba. Además no solo su espada sino que también su armadura se encontraban sobre su cama.

"Que bien, ahora que tengo de nuevo mis cosas puedo entrar a Bea-…" Pero antes de terminar sus palabras el rubio se detuvo al recordar un importante detalle.

El… el probablemente ya estaba demasiado tarde como para llegar a Beacon de cualquier forma.

Aun si él había recuperado su arma… no era como si el pudiese llegar a Beacon ahora mismo. Y lo peor es que aun si pudiese ya era demasiado tarde para tomar los exámenes de entrada… aunque primero él tenía que encontrar como regresar y para este punto Jaune estaba feliz con simplemente volver a Remnant.

Yashima por su parte miro con curiosidad esa espada que su Ashikabi había abrazado al nada más llegar a su habitación.

Por lo que ella había aprendido mientras la educaban antes de liberarla normalmente una persona no llevaba armas consigo a diferencia de las Sekirei. En ese caso lo que Jaune tenía con él debía ser una imitación.

"Jaune-sama, ¿Esa espada te pertenece?" Pregunto Yashima.

La voz de Yashima saco al rubio de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de la pregunta que le habían hecho.

"Si, Crocea Mors es una espada que ha estado mucho tiempo con mi familia" Quizás por el hecho de estar feliz con volver a ver a su arma fue que Jaune no se refirió a Crocea Mors como una 'antigüedad'.

Yashima se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso… y a la vez le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

' _Cierto… todavía no se mucho de Jaune-sama'_ Pensó una Yashima que se desanimó un poco al recordar ese detalle.

A partir de ahora ella y Jaune estarían juntos para siempre.

Ella quería saber más de Jaune ya que ahora ellos eran una Sekirei y su Ashikabi.

Pero…

 _Grrr…_

En ese instante se escuchó un gruñido… proveniente del estómago de Yashima.

Naturalmente ella se sonrojo.

"Eh… b-bueno, e-eso fue…" Una muy avergonzada Yashima intento dar una explicación sobre ese sonido, aunque claro como ella estaba tan avergonzada ella no pudo dar una respuesta coherente.

Y eso que hizo Yashima… Jaune lo encontró muy adorable al intentar, pero fallar en tratar de darle una excusa.

Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír.

El tener a Yashima cerca le estaba ayudando a mantener sus ánimos en esta complicada situación.

"Si quieres puedes esperar en el comedor mientras yo preparo algo en la cocina" Ofreció Jaune siendo que ahora que él se dio cuenta él también tenía hambre.

Habiendo dicho eso el rubio salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Yashima se quedó sola en la habitación de su Ashikabi.

"Jaune-sama realmente es una persona muy amable…" Murmuro una sonriente Yashima.

Ella… estaba muy feliz de que su Ashikabi fuese alguien como Jaune y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Yashima estaba también determinada a proteger a Jaune y si fuese necesario sacrificar su vida por él.

Pero por ahora ella haría lo que él dijo y lo esperaría en el comedor.

 **-Cocina-**

Ahora podemos ver como Jaune Arc se puso un delantal blanco y comenzó a preparar suficiente comida para él y Yashima.

Por suerte para Jaune, el vivir con tantas hermanas hizo que el tuviese que aprender como cocinar para ellas cuando sus padres no estuviesen en casa. Podía ser raro considerando que él era el más joven de la familia junto con su gemela Jeanne.

Sin embargo la gran mayoría de sus hermanas no eran las mejores cuando se trataba de cocinar (Y eso era decirlo con suavidad)… por lo que Jaune fue quien tuvo que aprender antes de que todo se descontrolase.

Fue duro al principio pero eventualmente él pudo aprender a cocinar, aun cuando fuese un tanto complicado hacerlo para sus siete hermanas… y cada una de ellas pedía un platillo en específico. Jaune tuvo que pasar más tiempo en la cocina para ajustarse a lo que cada una quería…

"Realmente ahora que tengo que cocinar para una sola persona me doy cuenta de lo complicado que era el tener que cocinar para todas ellas…" Murmuro Jaune para sí mismo mientras terminaba con los dos platos de comida.

Los platos de comida fueron terminados y Jaune únicamente tenía que tomarlos y llevarlos hacia la mesa para que él y Yashima pudiesen comer antes de que la comida se enfriase…

Pero ahí fue que un pensamiento traicionero interrumpió a nuestro rubio héroe.

' _Si claro sigue cocinando como lo harías para tus hermanas… después de todo estas en un lugar donde jamás podrás volver a verlas'_ Fue aquel pensamiento que vino desde alguna parte de su mente… un pensamiento que de una le recordó y saco en cara la realidad que el ahora mismo estaba viviendo.

Jaune se dio cuenta de que él estaba buscando distraer su mente de la verdad… la verdad que este lugar… no era Remnant.

"P-pero que estoy haciendo…" Y finalmente después de varios minutos Jaune dijo esas palabras mientras se puso de rodillas en el piso al sentir como sus piernas perdían la fuerza.

Jaune… él estaba en otro mundo, no podía continuar negando esa realidad. Este mundo no era Remnant…

En una circunstancia como esta, muchas personas tendrían un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta que estaban en otro mundo… de hecho Jaune estaba al borde de entrar en uno.

Excepto que segundos antes de eso el recordó un detalle que le dio fuerzas… el que él no estaba solo.

"C-cierto todavía tengo a Y-yashima…" Y al decir el nombre de esa chica que había sido una gran ayuda y que además tomo su primer beso fue que Jaune pudo recuperar su calma.

Él no estaba solo… por ahora había una persona esperando por el aun si fuese solo por la comida.

Ahora mismo su principal preocupación era hacer una comida que Yashima pudiese disfrutar.

Jaune era un chico con un gran corazón, aun cuando su mayor preocupación era volver a Remnant él se permitió este momento para hacer a Yashima su prioridad.

 **-Comedor-**

Mientras tanto Yashima se encontraba sentada en la mesa esperando pacientemente por su Ashikabi.

Sin embargo desde aquí ella podía sentir un buen olor proviniendo de donde se encontraba cocinando su Ashikabi… lo que hizo que su estómago gruñese una vez mas

"Ya termine" Anuncio Jaune quien venía con dos platos de comida, uno en cada mano.

La cena que Jaune decidió hacer para los dos era algo simple y rápido pero igual delicioso. En su caso fue freír algo de pollo junto a unas verduras salteadas.

Jaune le dejo un plato junto con unos cubiertos a Yashima mientas que él se fue a sentar al otro extremo de la mesa. Con eso ambos se pusieron a comer.

Al parecer Jaune logro recuperar su compostura después de unos minutos aunque luego tuvo que recalentar un poco la comida porque se había enfriado.

Y al probar esa comida Yashima se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"Realmente está muy deliciosa…" Dijo ella con asombro.

Esta era la primera comida que ella probaba después de haber sido liberada… ¡Y era mucho mejor que la que le habían dado a ella en MBI!

"Gracias, me alegro que te guste" Sonrió con felicidad Jaune al escuchar a Yashima.

Realmente se sentía genial escuchar como alguien fuera de su familia apreciaba su comida con tanta felicidad.

"Si quieres más me avisas y preparo más para ti" Ofreció el rubio.

Al ver que Jaune estaba actuando normal Yashima pudo relajarse ya que después de todo… ella sintió como súbitamente el comenzó a sentirse más triste cuando estaba en la cocina. Después de todo el lazo entre Sekirei y Ashikabi le permitía a ella el sentir los sentimientos de Jaune.

De hecho ella estaba a punto de ir a ver qué le ocurrió hasta que su estado de ánimo volvió a la normalidad.

Sin embargo ella todavía deseaba saber que paso ya que si algo le estaba causando tal tristeza a su Ashikabi… Yashima deseaba ser capaz de hacer algo para eliminar esa tristeza.

Sin embargo antes de que los dos pudiesen comenzar a meterse en una conversación…

La televisión que se encontraba en el comedor de se había prendido por sí misma. Jaune y Yashima inmediatamente miraron hacia la televisión en respuesta.

Y en la televisión se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco que usaba lentes y que vestía de blanco.

Con solo mirarlo una vez Jaune llego a la conclusión de que ese hombre era una persona excéntrica.

"¡Felicidades!" Dijo aquel hombre en la televisión, "¡Acabas de ser increíblemente elegido para ser el compañero de una 'Sekirei'!" Anuncio aquel hombre.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir un confundido Jaune.

"H-hola profesor," Dijo una nerviosa Yashima quien ya sabía lo que se venía… y lo que le sería revelado a Jaune.

"Oh, pero si es la numero 84, Yashima, ¿La estas pasando bien?" Pregunto el a ella.

Yashima únicamente asintió mientras se veía nerviosa.

"Disculpe… ¿Quién es usted y como conoce a Yashima?" Finalmente después de salir de su sorpresa Jaune le hizo esa pregunta a ese sujeto.

"Me sorprende que no sepas quien soy yo después de estar viviendo dos años en esta ciudad, señor de D'Arc" Comento ese hombre con genuina sorpresa, "Aunque claro quizás alguien como usted tenga su cabeza ocupada con otras cosas".

"¿Tu sabes de mí?" Jaune no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta con evidente sorpresa en su voz, fue tal la sorpresa que el no pregunto porque lo llamaba 'D'Arc' cuando su apellido era 'Arc'.

Es decir este no era su mundo asique en teoría nadie debería saber sobre el… pero aun así ese hombre lo reconoció y además el propia Jaune tenía esta casa para sí mismo. Todo eso era demasiado raro.

"Claro que MBI sabe de ti, Jaune D'Arc, eres después de todo el Heredero de una muy poderosa familia" Respondió el hombre como si el tener información sobre Jaune fuese la cosa más común del mundo "déjame decirte que alguien que proviene de una familia como la tuya es difícil de ignorar, debe ser muy difícil formar parte de la realeza europea después de todo y eso que ya llevas dos años viviendo por ti mismo en esta ciudad".

"¿Ahhh?" Dijo un Jaune que realmente no entendía nada de lo que Minaka estaba diciendo.

El… ¿Había estado viviendo aquí por dos años ya? Y además… ¿Su apellido era D'Arc en lugar de Arc? ¿Heredero de una familia de la realeza europea?

¿…de todos modos que era una realeza europea?

Debido a su incredulidad Jaune no noto como Yashima lo miro con estrellas de admiración en sus ojos ante esa revelación que mostraba que su Ashikabi definitivamente era alguien más especial de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Aunque aún sin ser descendiente de la realeza, para Yashima su Ashikabi era el hombre más especial en la faz de la tierra.

"¡Con todo eso puedo decir que eres un participante realmente interesante que se ha unido al Plan Sekirei!" Dijo con emoción aquel hombre mientras Jaune continuaba mirando con incredulidad la pantalla ya que para este punto el rubio no podía venir con una buena respuesta.

"¿Plan Sekirei?" Repitió un confundido Jaune.

Ese término llamado 'Sekirei' continuaba siendo mencionado y Jaune para este punto realmente deseaba saber que significaba. Ese término de 'Ashikabi' que Yashima también uso era algo que el también deseaba saber el significado.

Por su parte viendo a ese hombre en la pantalla y que a causa de eso Jaune finalmente lo sabría todo… y esto hizo que Yashima se arrepintiese de no haberle dicho nada antes. Es decir ella tenía toda la intención de decirle pero eventualmente después de llevarlo a su casa ella perdió un poco ese enfoque.

"El Plan Sekirei es el nombre del juego en el que estas participando," Comenzó a explicar ese hombre con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro "Las reglas son simples: Hay 108 Sekirei libres, esas Sekirei pelean, pelean y pelean. Y así al Ashikabi de la última Sekirei que quede en pie se le dará el derecho de ascender".

Jaune estaba escuchando atentamente aquella explicación… aunque ya de por si no le agradaba esa idea de las Sekirei peleando las unas con las otras. Eso quería decir que Yashima también tendría que pelear.

Y honestamente por lo que él había visto Jaune no creía que Yashima era del tipo de persona que pudiese pelear debido a la personalidad de ella. Por eso Jaune se preocupó de lo que le podría pasar a ella.

"¡Y el Ashikabi que logre superar ese desafío tendrá el destino del mundo en sus manos!" Declaro Minaka con aires de grandeza.

Jaune no sabía nada de lo que significaba eso… y aun así no pudo evitar impresionarse por las palabras de aquel hombre.

"Adicionalmente esto es meramente un proyecto, ya que sabes de el tienes la responsabilidad de mantenerlo como un secreto" Informo el hombre, "En caso de que distribuyas información MBI responderá con todas nuestras fuerzas y habilidades".

"¿MBI?" Repitió un Jaune que nunca había escuchado hablar de tal empresa. Sin embargo luego el negó con la cabeza ya que había cosas más importantes que hacer.

En si había muchas cosas que Jaune deseaba saber, pero más que nada…

"Solo hay algo que deseo saber… ¿Esas 'Sekirei' no son humanas?" Finalmente Jaune hizo aquella pregunta a alguien que podía confirmárselo.

"Correcto, las Sekirei son seres que aun si se ven humanas no lo son," Confirmo Minaka para Jaune, "No te aburriré con los detalles porque será más interesante si descubres el resto por ti mismo,".

"Asique Yashima no es humana…" Murmuro un sorprendido Jaune, "Por eso ella decía que era una Sekirei…"

En el mundo de Remnant existían los Faunus quienes no eran exactamente humanos pero se veían casi igual.

En general Jaune no era de las personas que tuviesen problemas con los Faunus. Por eso mismo él tampoco tenía problemas con ella siendo… una Sekirei. Además Yashima se veía idéntica a una chica común y corriente… aunque ahora que el rubio lo pensaba el que ella no fuese humana explicaba su fuerza física suficiente como para levantar ese enorme martillo.

Sin embargo Jaune ahora sabía que ella realmente no tenía donde regresar… y la idea de echarla jamás paso por su mente. Aun cuando gracias a ella él había sido envuelto en ese Plan Sekirei… Jaune no se arrepentía de haberla ayudado y el estaría dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez si se daba la opción. Ya que él no quería verla con ese tipo llamado Junichi.

Asique con la información que él recibió, aun si no respondía a sus dudas logro hacer que Jaune tomase una decisión formal.

"…Muy bien, acepto ser parte de este Plan Sekirei" Finalmente Jaune acepto sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra.

La sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre únicamente aumento todavía más, claramente le encanto escuchar eso.

"Espero que llegues lejos señor D'Arc, trata de no ser eliminado muy pronto" Y con esas últimas palabras la televisión se apagó mientras Jaune la continuo mirando con incredulidad.

"Todo esto es demasiado…" Se escuchó decir a un Jaune que finalmente se dejó ser superado por la situación.

"Jaune-sama, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto una preocupada Yashima al ver como estaba su Ashikabi en estos momentos… y a la vez ella tenía algo de miedo.

Miedo que el saber la verdad sobre ella siendo una Sekirei y que por eso él se había oficialmente convertido en un participante del Plan Sekirei.

Miedo por si ahora que el sabia la verdad sobre el Plan Sekirei su Ashikabi ya no quisiese estar con ella al saber que ahora habría que pelear.

"…Estoy bien Yashima, no voy a echarte ni nada" Dijo un Jaune que intento sonreír un poco para asegurarle a Yashima que todo estaba bien "Tan solo estoy sorprendido por eso del Plan Sekirei, nada más" Y eso era la verdad.

Después de ser derrotado por esos dos delincuentes… muchas cosas habían pasado en una cantidad muy corta de tiempo.

"Por eso mismo… ¿Podríamos continuar en silencio?" Pregunto débilmente Jaune a lo que Yashima asintió inmediatamente.

La cena con Yashima transcurrió en silencio ya que Jaune claramente no estaba con ganas de hablar mientras que si bien Yashima quería ayudarlo Jaune dijo que él quería permanecer en silencio por el resto de la cena.

Si Jaune deseaba que hubiese silencio entonces Yashima cerraría su boca.

Por eso mismo el único sonido que se escuchó aquí fue las dos personas comiendo en paz.

 **-Habitación de Jaune, (Noche)-**

Con todo lo que había pasado en un solo día sobraba decir que para cuando anocheciese uno se encontraría bastante cansado… tanto física como mentalmente.

Aunque lo primero que uno podía notar era que para dormir en lugar de una pijama común y corriente… Jaune estaba usando un mameluco de color azul.

Al parecer aun en este mundo su contraparte compartía los gustos de Jaune sobre prendas para dormir. Y ciertamente eso era algo de lo que Jaune no tenía queja alguna.

Muchos podrían considerar la elección de Jaune como algo… estúpido o no muy atractivo. Aunque para el ese mameluco era bastante cómodo y lo mantenía abrigado en las noches por lo que él no veía ningún problema en vestirlo.

Además en su familia nunca se quejaron o le dijeron nada sobre su elección… aunque quizás eso era debido a que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Incluso él no era el único ya que su hermana Jeanne también usaba un mameluco, aunque el de ella era de color rosa.

Sin embargo en lugar de dormir como él lo había esperado después de sentirse cansado por todo lo que había pasado… Jaune no podía quedarse dormido aun cuando él lo desease.

Eso se debía a que si bien él tenía muy claro su objetivo de regresar a Remnant… ahora había un problema para ese plan con el que Jaune no sabía ni dónde empezar ya que él no tenía idea de cómo siquiera era posible volver.

El problema para Jaune (A parte de la absoluta falta de pistas para saber cómo volver a casa) era su… su Sekirei.

Puede que Jaune haya conocido a Yashima por menos de un solo día… sin embargo aun con el poco tiempo juntos ella le había caído bien a Jaune por esa personalidad amable que mostro con él. Con solo verla uno podía decir que ella no era una chica mala.

Eso y el hecho de que ella era la primera chica que mostro un gran interés en el e incluso claros signos de interés romántico podía ser otro factor para que la imagen que Jaune tenía sobre Yashima fuese bastante positiva.

El tenerla cerca realmente fue algo bueno ya que sin ella es ahora mismo estaría perdido vagando por las calles, probablemente con frio, hambre y asustado al darse cuenta de que este mundo no era Remnant.

Al tan solo pensar en eso Jaune no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.

"Realmente debo buscar una forma de agradecerle…" Se dijo a si mismo Jaune quien al decidir eso al instante comenzó a buscar una buena manera de mostrar sus gracias a… su Sekirei.

Y lo bueno era que según Minaka la tarjeta de MBI era una que podía usarse sin límites… entonces eso le daba a Jaune muchas opciones para hacer cosas sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero. Eso sumado a su idea de hacer algo bueno por Yashima…

' _¡Entonces puedo llevar a Yashima a la ciudad para pasar el rato!_ ' Pensó un sonriente Jaune cuando esa idea apareció en su mente.

Sin embargo Jaune termino ignorando que él había básicamente decidido llevar a Yashima a una cita. Ya que no eran novios Jaune no pensó en llamar esa salida como una cita… sin saberlo que todo lo que él tenía planeado hacer era exactamente lo que una pareja haría en una cita.

Pero aun así… Jaune no olvidaba el problema central de tener a Yashima a su lado.

' _Aun así no puedo relajarme…'_ Jaune sabía que aun si él quería pasar tiempo para disfrutar con Yashima, todavía era cierto que ese 'Plan Sekirei' seguía en marcha y que Yashima eventualmente tendría que pelear contra otras Sekirei.

Cuando él se enteró de lo que ocurriría cuando eso pasase y que Yashima podría morir… Jaune decidió que sin importar lo que ocurriese el ayudaría a Yashima.

Aun así… el tener que enfrentar batallas al lado de una linda chica.

Realmente…

"Esto realmente parece como algo que un héroe debe enfrentar…" Murmuro Jaune con una leve sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que el miraba tranquilamente le techo de su habitación.

A pesar de todo el encontró una razón para sonreír, aun cuando el busco desesperadamente aquella razón para no quedarse deprimido por todo lo que le había ocurrido… ya que Yashima se preocuparía de verlo deprimido y él no se sentía cómodo diciendo la verdad… al menos no por ahora.

Quizás más tarde cuando el sintiese que era el momento indicado. El momento en el que Yashima sabría la verdad sobre él. Después de todo aun ahora él no se sentía bien mintiéndole a una chica que únicamente había sido buena con él.

Jaune consideraba la oportunidad de participar en ese Plan Sekirei como una oportunidad para ayudar a Yashima y probarse a sí mismo que podía ayudar y proteger a alguien más.

Si, a uno le podía parecer terrible el ver las cosas así, pero después de las malas experiencias de Jaune con respecto a su sueño (El que su familia no lo apoyase forzándolo a falsificar documentos para siquiera poner sus pies en Beacon, el tener que robar una reliquia para que sirviese como su arma, el ser humillado por dos delincuentes y finalmente darle lastima a la persona que el fallo en ayudar) era normal que él quisiese demostrar que el realmente era capaz de ser un factor capaz de cambiar las cosas.

Para Jaune esta situación era ideal para vivir su sueño, podía ayudar a Yashima a pelear contra las otras Sekirei que viniesen a tratar de derrotarla.

Jaune sabía que él no podía quedarse mirando mientras ella peleaba en ese Plan Sekirei. El simplemente no podría vivir consigo mismo si lo único que hacía era quedarse como espectador.

¿Qué clase de héroe se quedaría mirando mientras alguien cercano a ti peleaba?

Por lo tanto como un buen aspirante a héroe el pelearía al lado de ella.

Todo parecía bueno si él lo veía de esa forma... pero sin embargo eso seguía sin ayudarlo en lo más mínimo en su objetivo principal.

"Necesito encontrar una forma de regresar a Remnant…" Hablo en voz baja un preocupado Jaune, quien aun después de aceptar su situación continuaba teniendo sus prioridades claras, "Si no es ahí entonces no puedo ser un héroe… y mi familia se preocupara si no doy señal de vida…" Suspiro el rubio al regresar a su realidad.

Jaune conocía lo suficientemente bien a su familia para saber que ellos se preocuparían mucho y se pondrían muy tristes si el no daba señal de vida y quedase como si él hubiese huido de casa.

Cuando él hubiese llegado a Beacon y superado el examen de entrada (Que Jaune creía que él podría superar) entonces él le hubiese informado a su familia y con eso todo estaría bien. Pero ahora eso no iba a pasar y únicamente les causaría dolor y preocupación.

"Pero… ¿Sería posible volver a casa de la misma forma en la que me mandaron aquí?" Esa era la pregunta que Jaune se hacía a si mismo sobre el método para regresar.

Hasta donde el sabia esa estrella fugaz (Y Jaune ya dudaba que realmente fuese una estrella fugaz) lo había enviado hasta este mundo, ¿ósea que él debía encontrar otra estrella fugaz como esa para poder volver?... Tan solo pensar en cómo hacer eso funcionar era suficiente para darle dolor de cabeza a Jaune por lo imposible que era.

Después de todo… ¿¡Cómo podría el hacer que una estrella fugaz le cayese encima!?

"Es imposible…" Suspiro Jaune, "Sé que es imposible pero… hay que intentarlo" Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio para intentar entrar en animo… él tenía que hacerlo de alguna u otra manera.

Jaune… simplemente no podía aceptar que su familia sufriese tanto dolor debido a él.

"Ahh… al menos puedo dormir bajo un techo gracias a Yashima…" Murmuro suavemente Jaune, quien entonces formo una leve sonrisa en su cara al recordar como Yashima lo había ayudado a llegar aquí nada más ella vio que él tenía problemas.

Honestamente Jaune… él no sabía cómo sentirse sobre Yashima. Es decir aunque era agradable tener a una chica (que no fuese de su familia) mostrar tanto cariño por el realmente… realmente era agradable.

Además Jaune debía admitir que Yashima era una chica bastante atractiva y con una personalidad que la hacía adorable. El hecho de que ella fuese una 'Sekirei' era definitivamente lo de menos para Jaune, para el Yashima seguía siendo una chica.

Pero sobre el hecho de ser su 'Ashikabi', el ser la persona destinada para una Sekirei… eso Jaune no sabía cómo manejarlo.

La idea de que alguien desarrollase sentimientos por el de la forma en la que Yashima lo hizo, jamás se le cruzo por la mente a Jaune.

En el caso de Jaune, cuando una chica lograse causar sentimientos de atracción de parte el, el rubio estaba listo para intentar conquistarla con lo que él pudiese, pero que una con las circunstancias de Yashima estaba fuera de las consideraciones de Jaune.

Ella había reaccionado a él y se había enamorado a causa de eso, de un lazo que supuestamente los dos comparten.

Jaune no lo entendía del todo… pero al menos lo que el si podía asegurar era que Yashima y sus sentimientos hacia el eran sinceros.

Si el encontraba la forma de regresar a Remnant… ¿Entonces podría llevar a Yashima consigo?

De ser posible a Jaune le gustaría llevársela con él a Remnant después de conocerla un poco más.

Aunque sin duda su familia haría preguntas… además de que sus hermanas de seguro aprovecharían eso para molestarlo por traer consigo a una chica. Jaune estaba preparado para eso.

"Pero aun si me hiciesen preguntas yo no la dejaría sola…" Dijo Jaune al pensar más y más en aquella situación.

El abandonar a Yashima en Remnant es algo que Jaune jamás considero dentro de su lista de opciones.

Remnant era un mundo desconocido para ella y a la vez un lugar peligroso, aun si ella era una Sekirei.

Sin importar lo que ocurriese la idea de ver a Yashima sola y asustada en las calles del mundo de Remnant… siendo una presa fácil para los Grimm o gente con malas intenciones… claramente eso era algo que Jaune odiaría que ocurriese.

Jaune haría todo lo posible para que algo como eso jamás llegase a ocurrir. Incluso si tenía que discutir con su familia para lograrlo.

Después de todo el dudaba que su familia le dijese que no a Yashima ya que el los conocía muy bien… pero en el muy improbable caso de que eso ocurriese Jaune todavía tenía un lugar a donde irse.

"Ugh… que complicado…" Se dijo a si mismo Jaune mientras que el contemplaba toda esta… situación en la que él se encontró de un momento para otro.

Sin embargo uno podía notar que Jaune Arc era un chico con una buena capacidad para hacer planes ya que incluso ahora él había comenzado a pensar que hacer cuando la situación de regresar a Remnant ocurriese.

Aun así está loca situación excedía a cualquier cosa con la que él hubiese tenido que lidiar antes… y eso que él vivía con siete hermanas.

¿Realmente porque algo como esto le estaba ocurriendo a el de entre todas las personas?

Si alguien tenía que ser enviado a este mundo para participar en ese 'Plan Sekirei' entonces… ¿Por qué un debilucho como él y no un fuerte Cazador?

Sin embargo cierto sonido saco a Jaune de sus pensamientos… ese sonido fue el de la puerta abriéndose.

La habitación todavía estaba a oscuras y también el pasillo… aun así Jaune sabía que solo podía ser una persona la que abrió la puerta.

"¿Jaune-sama?" En ese momento fue que Jaune escucho una voz perteneciente a una Yashima.

Yashima vestía un pijama de color rosa. La contraparte de Jaune tenía pijamas para mujeres en su casa seguramente en caso de que sus hermanas viniesen a visitar ya que encontró seis pijamas y un mameluco de color rosa.

"¿Pasa algo Yashima?" Pregunto Jaune desde su cama, como era la primera noche de Yashima en esta casa ella podría tener algún problema y si ese era el caso entonces el vería que podía hacer para ayudarla.

"J-jaune-sama… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Y finalmente después de haber reunido suficiente valor desde que ella salió de la habitación que Jaune le había dado a ella y en el pasillo mientras ella se dirigió hacia aquí ella hizo esa pregunta.

Sobra decir que eso tomo por sorpresa a Jaune.

"¿D-D-dormir c-conmigo?" Dijo un nervioso Jaune al escuchar las palabras de su Sekirei. Después de todo usualmente cuando una preguntaba eso… existían dos posibilidades: La de dormir en la misma cama (Cosa que Jaune esperaba que fuese) o la de tener sexo.

Si fuese alguna otra Sekirei entonces esta situación podría llegar a que esa Sekirei y su Ashikabi se 'volviesen uno'. Sin embargo a diferencia de algunas otras Sekirei, Yashima no era de las que estaban ansiosas con la idea de tener sexo con su Ashikabi cuando la primera oportunidad se presentase, de hecho la mera idea la ponía realmente nerviosa aun cuando la idea de dormir junto a Jaune la ponía feliz.

Lo único que ella deseaba era que Jaune no desease… pedirle a ella más que simplemente dormir.

Aunque si Jaune realmente desease llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel… ella lo aceptaría aun si ella no estuviese lista y el realmente quisiese hacerlo. Hasta ese punto podía llegar la devoción de una Sekirei por su amado Ashikabi.

Por su parte Jaune no lo sabía, pero para algunas Sekirei el dormir junto a su Ashikabi era algo importante. Y quizás por eso mismo el rostro de Yashima reflejaba nerviosismo por la respuesta que Jaune podría dar.

Pero para su suerte… Jaune Arc no era del tipo de chico que tomaría ventaja de esa situación a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.

"Claro que… puedes hacerlo, p-uedes d-dormir conmigo…" Y al final no pudiendo soportar el rechazarla después de ver lo ansiosa que ella esperaba su respuesta, Jaune dijo aquellas palabras.

Naturalmente al oírlo Yashima sonrió, una sonrisa pura llena de felicidad al ver que Jaune le permitió que ambos durmiesen juntos y que solo iba a ser eso. Ella no tendría problemas en el futuro si es que su Ashikabi deseaba dar ese gran paso y… pero por ahora ella estaba feliz por como avanzaba todo.

Yashima se durmió rápidamente, al parecer los eventos de este día también la habían cansado bastante después de todo antes de encontrar a su amado Ashikabi ella estuvo a punto de ser alada por un tipo maligno como Junichi.

Sin embargo el estar durmiendo junto con su Ashikabi logro hacerla caer dormida al instante al sentirse segura estando junto a él.

Al final por ser un día agotador en el sentido emocional ella pudo caer dormida muy pronto.

Sin embargo, Jaune que había vivido un día igual de extenuante… simplemente no pudo dormirse… debido a que en este momento una chica estaba durmiendo junto a él.

Es decir Jaune había dormido varias veces con una de sus hermanas mayores hasta que el entro en la adolescencia, por lo que dormir con una chica al lado no era nada nuevo… o al menos de eso quería convencerse a sí mismo el rubio.

Sin embargo lo claro era que dormir en la misma cama con una chica atractiva que había caído dormida abrazando su brazo… eso simplemente era demasiado para Jaune.

Él tenía que poner mucha voluntad para que cierta parte de su cuerpo… más específicamente entre sus piernas no se pusiese 'activa'.

Y en si eso era una tarea titánica considerando que como ella estaba usando su brazo como almohada Jaune podía sentir el… suave pecho de Yashima en su brazo derecho.

Yashima se veía como una chica del tipo inocente y Jaune no quería quedar mal en frente de ella, él no quería que ella pensase que él era un pervertido.

Por eso mismo Jaune trato de distraer sus pensamientos, de enfocar todo en la imagen de héroe que él deseaba tener… cosa que el hizo durante treinta minutos hasta que finalmente el cansancio termino por permitirle dormirse.

Y así fue que Jaune termino dormido por primera vez en aquella cama en este nuevo mundo donde él se había involucrado con ese misterioso evento conocido como Plan Sekirei.

Sin embargo ni en sus sueños Jaune estaba a salvo de esta nueva realidad suya.

 _-Sueño de Jaune-_

 _En este momento ya no nos encontramos en la apacible habitación de nuestro héroe._

 _Ahora mismo estamos en una especie de pasillo metálico en donde Jaune vestido con sus ropas normales se encontraba, el rubio estaba mirando confundido a sus lados._

" _Es… ¿Es esto un sueño?" Finalmente Jaune se hizo a si mismo esa pregunta ya que su última memoria había sido el haberse dormido al lado de Yashima y ahora él se encontraba en un lugar como este._

 _Y además ahora está teniendo un sueño donde él sabe que es un sueño… francamente desde que el llego a ese nuevo mundo las cosas han estado bastante raras._

 _Si Jaune tuviese que decirlo este lugar se parecía mucho a una de esas bases militares que él había leído en sus comics._

 _Pero aun si él había visto en comics esos lugares esta base militar era una con la que él no era familiar… por lo que lo único que él hizo fue continuar hacia adelante hasta ver algo al final del pasillo._

 _Lo que Jaune pudo ver al llegar al final pasillo fue una enorme sala donde no había muebles. Pero eso no era lo impresionante... sino lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa sala._

 _Un grupo de veinte soldados se encontraba ahí, todos apuntando armas de fuego a una mujer que estaba sola._

 _Normalmente al ver algo como eso en un sueño Jaune inmediatamente hubiese intervenido para salvar el día, de hecho era así como eran la mayoría de sus sueños._

 _Pero… esta vez él no lo hizo ya que al ver a esa mujer era claro que ella no estaba en nada asustada por la situación._

 _Aquella mujer poseía cabello de color plata y se veía mayor que Jaune aunque una edad en específico era difícil de encontrar, esa mujer además vestía algún tipo de uniforme y finalmente el noto una espada que el reconoció como una nodachi gracias a que su abuelo una vez tuvo el tiempo de explicarle sobre los distintos tipos de espadas._

 _Una cosa que Jaune tenía que admitir era que esa mujer era hermosa, ciertamente poseía una belleza distinta a la de Yashima… y además que transmitía una sensación de peligro con solo mirarla._

 _Por eso mismo Jaune se quedó ahí mirando sin moverse de su lugar. Como esto era un sueño los soldados parecían ni darse cuenta de su presencia._

 _Y así fue que Jaune… vio como los soldados comenzaron a atacar a esa mujer con algunos tirando sus armas e intentando retenerla a base de fuerza física._

 _Sin embargo… esa mujer mato a cada uno antes de que se diesen cuenta y Jaune ni siquiera pudo ver los movimientos de ella._

 _Lo más increíble fue la total facilidad con la que esa mujer armada con una sola espada derrotaba… o mejor dicho masacraba a esos soldados._

 _Aquellos que intentaron acercársele directamente terminaron cortados en pedazos._

 _Aquellos que intentaron disparar sus armas vieron como esa mujer simplemente uso su nodachi para bloquear esas balas y eventualmente matarlos cuando dejaban de disparar._

 _Muertes… Jaune únicamente las había visto en sus amados comics y en películas. En esas últimas era lo más realista y grafico en lo que Jaune hubiese visto una acción como alguien perdiendo su vida._

 _Y aun sabiendo que esto era un sueño en el que el extrañamente sabía que era un sueño… el no pudo evitar pensar que esas muertes eran reales en lugar de un producto de su mente._

 _Pero además de aquellas muertes otra cosa que lo aterraba quizás todavía más… era esa sonrisa de felicidad en los labios de aquella mujer._

 _Jaune… jamás había visto una sonrisa que le causase tanto terror, ni siquiera en una película._

 _Fue tanto el terror que el involuntariamente comenzó a retroceder… aun cuando esto era un sueño y no podía ser lastimado._

 _Finalmente el último de los soldados cayo sin vida al suelo… en total todos esos soldados habían muerto y aquella mujer no tenía ni una sola herida en su persona._

 _De no ser por los muertos Jaune hubiese estado únicamente impresionado (En lugar de horrorizado e impresionado) luego de ver tal poder y habilidad._

 _Sin embargo lo raro comenzó a ocurrir en este momento… ya que luego de confirmar la muerte de ese último soldado aquella mujer enfoco su mirada llena de sed de sangre en Jaune._

" _ **vAyA… tOdAvIa qUeDa uNo cOn vIdA…"**_ _Fueron las palabras de aquella mujer, palabras que le causaron escalofríos al joven Arc._

" _N-no puede ser…" Murmuro un aterrado Jaune quien actuaba como si un horrible Grimm que lo despedazaría comenzase a caminar hacia él._

 _Pero… ¡Pero parecía que esa mujer podía realmente verlo aun cuando ella pareció no notarlo durante esa pelea!_

 _Esa mujer que estaba ensuciada por la sangre de las personas que ella había matado ahora lentamente caminaba hacia Jaune, todo eso con la misma sonrisa que ella había mostrado en batalla._

 _Esa sonrisa… ¡Era un presagio de muerte!_

 _En estos momentos Jaune solo hizo lo único que alguien de su nivel podía hacer cuando se tenía en frente a alguien que lo superaba en todo aspecto… ¡El ponerse a correr!_

 _Sin embargo como Jaune era una persona relativamente normal sin mucha experiencia de combate… el termino por tropezarse solo al intentar escapar de esa mujer, así el termino sentado en el suelo de aquella base._

 _Y esa mujer… en cosa de segundos lo había alcanzado._

 _Para este punto solo quedaba una cosa por hacer._

" _¡D-Detente! ¡Aléjate!" Gritaba con desesperación Jaune mientras veía como esa mujer se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia él._

 _Ahora Jaune no podía encontrar en el la suficiente coordinación como para levantarse._

 _Pero claro… aun si él le gritaba que se detuviese esa mujer no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo._

 _Finalmente estando frente a Jaune esa mujer se detuvo… para apuntar su nodachi al corazón de Jaune antes de que ese se hubiese dado cuenta que ella se movió._

" _ **aLgUieN tAn dEbil cOmO tu…"**_ _Jaune finalmente pudo escuchar a esa mujer hablar… y francamente aquella voz le provocaba miedo junto a esos ojos que lo veían a él con desprecio._

"…" _Jaune intentaba al menor gritar sin embargo su terror era tal que ni eso era capaz de hacer._

"… _ **nO eS dIgNo…"**_ _Y con eso aquella mujer uso su nodachi para apuñalar a Jaune._

 _Lo último que Jaune pudo ver fue aquella nodachi perforando su pecho… exactamente donde su corazón se encontraba._

 **-Habitación de Jaune, (Mundo Real)-**

Y en cosa de un solo segundo Jaune abrió los ojos. Fue una suerte que él no estuviese listo para saltar de la cama debido al miedo que le provoco esa… esa horrible pesadilla.

Sin embargo el que Jaune no hubiese saltado de la cama no significaba que no estuviese perturbado por lo que había ocurrido… o mejor dicho él estaba tan perturbado que su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia el techo con la leve luz de la luna iluminando la habitación un poco.

"Que fue eso…" Murmuro un Jaune que daba respiros pesados después de tener un sueño como ese por primera vez. En general sus sueños siempre eran unos que se trataban de aventuras con héroes haciendo cosas de héroes… nunca algo tan horrible como el sueño (O mejor dicho pesadilla) con aquella mujer.

Sin embargo luego de pasar un rato mirando únicamente hacia el techo para intentar olvidar ese sueño… Jaune entonces pudo escuchar el sonido de una suave respiración justo al lado suyo, además de que el lado derecho de su cuerpo se sentía un tanto más pesado ahora que él lo notaba.

Jaune se quedó confundido… hasta que recordó que a su lado se encontraba alguien durmiendo. Asique Jaune simplemente giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho para ver mejor a Yashima.

Para su suerte su súbito despertar no había despertado a Yashima, quien continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente abrazada a su brazo.

Yashima había quedado exhausta por los eventos que habían ocurrido en todo el día y por eso ella estaba durmiendo profundamente aun cuando Jaune había dado un grito para acompañar su subido despertar. Y aun así uno podía notar que ella y Jaune compartían un lazo profundo debido a… a que ella ahora estaba apretando con fuerza su mano.

Yashima pudo sentir que su Ashikabi estaba pasando un mal momento aun cuando solo fuese un mal sueño y aun estando dormida ella hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlo, lo que estando dormida únicamente podía ser abrasarlo.

Además… por la sonrisa en su rostro uno podía notar que a Yashima le agradaba bastante el abrazar a Jaune en estos momentos.

"…" Jaune no se atrevió a decir nada debido a que él no quería hacer ruido para que así Yashima no se despertase. De hecho fue por ella que el incluso no se levantó para ir a tomar algo a la cocina después de despertarse de tal forma en plena noche.

"P-pero porque soñé algo tan horrible…" Finalmente murmuro el rubio con una voz muy baja, "S-será porque ahora estoy en un mundo distinto…" Dijo el rubio intentando buscar una explicación.

Jaune en sus años de vida no recordaba jamás el haber soñado algo como eso…

Pero aun con esas horribles imágenes… hubo algo que Jaune supo apreciar.

"Si… si tan solo yo tuviese la mitad de esas habilidades con la espada…" Suspiro Jaune al comparar la poca habilidad que tenía con la espada, contra la habilidad que esa mujer demostró.

Es decir Jaune sabía que él ni siquiera podía moverse la mitad de bien que esa mujer, ella tenía agilidad y fuerza que el simplemente no tenía.

Y el verla con tal habilidad hizo que Jaune desease ser capaz de al menos un poco de lo que ella fuese capaz.

Igualmente otra cosa que él no podía para de preguntarse era…

¿Quién era esa mujer?

¿Era una persona real o acaso alguien a quien Jaune había simplemente soñado?

Sin importar cual fuese el caso Jaune tuvo que reconocer algo.

"Ella… era hermosa…" Dijo suavemente el rubio.

Aun si era una belleza peligrosa y letal que podría acabar con él con facilidad… Jaune no pudo evitar sentir que había algo más en aquella mujer. Esa mujer no era únicamente malicia y sed de sangre ya que él además pudo ver algo…

Eso era…

"Soledad…" Y sin darse cuenta Jaune murmuro en una voz muy baja esa palabra.

Por alguna razón a pesar de la intensidad y lujuria de sangre que esa mujer emanaba en aquella batalla… Jaune también pudo detectar un poco de soledad.

Era muy difícil de ver pero de alguna forma Jaune supo que estaba ahí.

Lo que Jaune no sabía era que él había visto… una señal. Que ese sueño no fue una coincidencia sino más bien que fue una señal de que ahí afuera había otra Sekirei que había resonado con él.

Por supuesto siendo ignorante sobre eso para Jaune únicamente fue un sueño.

Lo complicado era aquella Sekirei con el que él había terminado resonando. Jaune todavía no lo sabía pero, él no había terminado llamando la atención de una Sekirei que estaría feliz de saber que su Ashikabi estaba ahí… En lugar de eso el termino causando una reacción en la Sekirei que era con certeza la más peligrosa de todas las Sekirei en existencia.

Sin embargo por ahora lo que él iba a hacer… seria continuar durmiendo junto a una linda chica.

 **-Shinto Teito, (Arriba de un Edificio de Apartamentos)-**

Ya era muy tarde en la noche en esta gran ciudad, aun así todavía había gente en las calles y luces encendidas… verdaderamente convirtiendo a esta ciudad en una de esas metrópolis que no duermen.

De hecho esta hora podía ser considerada la más peligrosa de todos debido a que es usualmente así de tarde en la noche en la que criminales y gente mala pueden caminar libremente por las calles.

Como ya era tarde muchas personas ya estaban durmiendo. Incluido cierto chico que todavía esperaba los resultados de sus exámenes para entrar a la universidad… sin saber que sus días en el futuro serían los más intensos de toda su vida.

Coincidentemente ese chico vivía en este mismo edificio de apartamentos donde nos estamos enfocando. Aunque ahora ese chico continuaba viviendo su vida en donde entrar a la universidad era su único foco de atención.

En lo más alto de ese edificio de departamentos se encontraba una figura humana.

Esa figura logro llegar hacia ese techo sin hacer nada de ruido por lo que nadie siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí… aquella figura simplemente se sentó en posición de loto ahí arriba de ese edificio de departamentos.

Y finalmente podemos ver que esa figura… era una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer joven con un cabello de color plateado largo y atado en una cola de caballo… exactamente la misma mujer que apareció en el sueño de Jaune Arc.

Esa mujer que pudo hacer eso se llama… Karasuba, la Sekirei Numero 04. Una Sekirei que es considerada la más peligrosa y poderosa entre todas (excluyendo a la 01 quien había abandonado el plan).

Y solo digamos que… esa fama y reputación ella se la gano a base de sus acciones.

Sin embargo a diferencia de las demás ella no iba a participar en el Plan Sekirei. En lugar de eso ella iba a formar parte de la Escuadra Disciplinaria y asegurarse de que nadie rompiese las reglas… y castigar a quienes lo hiciesen.

Debido a ser la líder de la Escuadra Disciplinaria, Karasuba se encontraba ocupada, sin embargo como el Plan Sekirei todavía estaba en sus etapas iniciales ella aun podía tener momentos como este.

En otras palabras Karasuba tenía tiempo libre en estos momentos. Sin embargo una vez que el Plan Sekirei comenzase a plenitud ella se encontraría con las manos llenas por lo que encontrar momentos para relajarse y disfrutar esta vista se convertiría en algo más complicado.

"Que desperdicio, debí haber traído algo para acompañar esta vista…" Dijo ella con arrepentimiento por no haber traído algo de beber para acompañar esta noche.

Sin embargo fue en medio de esa pacifica noche… que Karasuba pudo sentirlo. Curiosamente ese era el momento exacto en donde Jaune había despertado de aquel sueño tan intenso fue comparable con una pesadilla.

Pero en lugar de decir algo o moverse ella únicamente se quedó ahí inmóvil, dejando pasar el tiempo… aunque si uno pudiese ver los ojos entonces se notaría que una mirada… similar a la de un tigre frente a una presa herida.

"¿Ho?" Finalmente ella dijo algo después de que esa reacción hubiese terminado (Lo que coincidió con Jaune despertando).

"Realmente hay una persona en esta ciudad que fue capaz de hacerme reaccionar" Dijo Karasuba desde lo alto de ese edificio de apartamentos. La voz de ella tenía cierto humor, como si la situación de reaccionar ante alguien le divirtiese en lugar de causarle alegría.

Más tarde el plan Sekirei comenzaría a plenitud, ahí es cuando Karasuba ya no tendría tiempo libre para ir a este lugar en particular que ya se había convertido en uno de los lugares preferidos de la Sekirei de cabello gris.

Asique ella estaba aprovechando sus raros ratos libres para llegar aquí. Jamás espero que fuese en su momento de relajo donde ella sintiese esa reacción a alguien en la ciudad…

Para una Sekirei aquella sensación, aun si fuese leve únicamente podía indicar una cosa. Que alguien había logrado causar una reacción pese a no estar lo suficientemente cerca para causar una reacción más grande.

E increíblemente lo que Karasuba hizo al sentir esa leve reacción a una persona en esta ciudad… fue sonreír.

"Realmente no me esperaba que hubiese alguien en toda esta ciudad que pudiese hacerme reaccionar" Se dijo ella a sí misma, claramente entretenida por ese curioso hecho y porque llegaba justo antes de que ella terminase siendo la Sekirei de Natsuo.

Para el pobre chico que logro hacer que Karasuba reaccionase… entonces uno debía desearle buena suerte ya que sin duda por el simple hecho de existir él había atraído la atención de una de las Sekirei más peligrosas en existencia.

"Pero que problemático… justo antes de quedar con Natsuo resulta que mi Ashikabi me está dando señal de su existencia" Realmente era problemático para Karasuba, es decir ella simplemente podía ignorar esa reacción e ir hacia Natsuo como se había planeado originalmente.

…Pero a la vez ella quería ver a la persona que la hizo reaccionar al menos una vez.

Después de todo ella tenía deseos de acabar ella misma con quien le hubiese hecho experimentar una reacción.

"Asique lo siento mi querido Ashikabi, pero si te encuentro…" Entonces ella desenvaino su nodachi y trazo sus dedos índice y corazón por sobre el filo de la hoja, aun cuando dicha acción saco sangre de dichos dedos, cosa que Karasuba ni siquiera noto al ser prácticamente nada para ella, "…Podría acabar contigo dependiendo de si eres alguien digno o no".

Karasuba tenía su propia visión de lo que era el lazo entre Sekirei y Ashikabi, lazo que las otras Sekirei veían como un gran tesoro sagrado.

Y tal visión era la de ella que podía ser peligroso para aquel que termino por hacerla reaccionar.

Jaune Arc, un chico de grandes sueños que a pesar de ser superado por todos en el lugar al que el originalmente planeaba ir. Aun si él era superado por todos él no se rendiría.

Sorpresivamente su historia tomo otro rumbo debido a increíblemente ser mandado a otro mundo en donde por primera vez pudo salvar a alguien, donde por primera vez una chica lo había besado en los labios, y donde por primera vez una chica expreso amor por él.

Ahora mismo él sabía que se encontraba en otro mundo y que ahora él había entrado en un evento conocido como 'Plan Sekirei' en donde Yashima debía pelear… cosa que Jaune no tenía intención de dejarla hacer ella sola.

Poco a poco el y esa chica comenzarían a construir un lazo especial que ayudaría mucho a Jaune con sus problemas de confianza.

Sin embargo al final su obstáculo más difícil podría ser… una Sekirei muy peligrosa y poderosa que había reaccionado a él.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno aquí tenemos otro capítulo de esta historia.

Este capítulo fue planeado para ser más corto pero término siendo largo… bueno a veces pasa XD. Además aquí si bien Jaune se parece tomar bien su situación en otro mundo la verdad es que como mostré él hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico de no ser porque Yashima estaba ahí con él lo que le permitió calmarse, de no ser así su reacción hubiese sido más grave.

Debido a eso este cap fue de Jaune llegando a su casa y aceptando que él ahora se veía a si mismo envuelto en el Plan Sekirei y además el conocer a Minaka.

Decidí hacer a Yashima una chica de personalidad un poco tímida y a la vez con un buen corazón pero que es capaz de pelear a matar si es que Jaune se encuentra en grave peligro. Como en el canon de Sekirei no se vio mucho de ella decidí tomar un poco de mi propia interpretación en sobre como hace a Yashima en términos de personalidad.

La forma en la que Jaune se volverá más fuerte aquí va a ser… a través de sus peleas contra otras Sekirei. No podía ser de otra manera ya que ellas son lo más fuerte que el mundo de Sekirei tiene que ofrecer y en general no tienen una diferencia de poder tan abismal (Excepto ciertos casos) por lo que aun este Jaune puede mantenerse en combate.

Además yo no veo a Jaune como el tipo de persona que quiera quedarse mirando mientras Yashima pelease para continuar estando a su lado… en ese caso enfrentando a otras Sekirei es que Jaune se vuelve más fuerte y gana más confianza en sí mismo.

Ahora mismo tengo una idea clara para las Sekirei que Jaune conseguirá en el futuro.

Aunque he pensado en Akitsu… a decir verdad originalmente no tenía planeado incluirla a ella en el harem de Jaune aun cuando ella me agrada como personaje.

La razón por la que no la iba a incluir… es porque ella no queda bien con el 'tema' que originalmente planee para el Harem de Jaune.

El 'tema' del harem de Jaune iba a ser que cada una de las miembros fuesen usuarias de armas ya que Jaune es de Remnant y ahí las armas tienen importancia. Lamentablemente Akitsu no tiene y por eso no combina con lo que yo originalmente había planeado.

Esa es la razón… aunque Akitsu podría ser la excepción a la regla en la idea que pensé… o quizás no, ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Digo puede que esta no sea la única historia de Sekirei que yo haga y si llego a hacer otra entonces ahí Akitsu podría directamente estar en el harem del protagonista de aquella historia para así no interrumpir el tema planeado para el Harem.

Entonces dejando de lado el tema de Akitsu aquí ahora voy a dejar claro otros detalles para que veamos donde se ubica esta historia con respecto al canon de Sekirei.

Aquí podemos decir que Jaune se unió desde 'temprano' al Juego Sekirei. En otras palabras esto está en la etapa más temprana del Plan Sekirei, antes de que Minato le dé inicio a la trama del canon por lo que Jaune tendrá tiempo de desarrollar su propia trama hasta que él deba integrarse a la trama del canon.

Por ahora Jaune se quedara en su casa ya que no me gusta la idea de mandarlo a Izumo en este punto solo para que el conociese a Miya y los demás (Aun sin una casa Jaune hubiese usado la tarjeta de Yashima para encontrar donde vivir ya que él no tiene razón para no usarla) si Jaune va a ese lugar será por una buena razón.

Como sea por lo que veo a la gente le agrado esta historia, cosa que me hace bastante feliz. En el próximo capítulo tendremos un opening para esta historia.

Ahora vamos con las chicas de nuestro Jaune:

 **Sekirei de Jaune:**

-Yashima.

 **Sekirei que ha reaccionado a Jaune:**

-Karasuba.


End file.
